


Felsen in der Brandung

by Mr_Manchas



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Manchas/pseuds/Mr_Manchas
Summary: Wir alle haben in unserem Leben die, die immer da sind, komme was wolle. Gideon Grey hatte eine schwierige Kindheit und sie verfolgt ihn bis heute, aber für ein kleines Schaf, das einzige, was seinem Leben Halt gibt, ist er bereit, sich der größten Herausforderung zu stellen: Sich selbst zu verändern. Aber wenn dieser Fels in der Brandung seines Lebens plötzlich verloren geht, von den Wellen der harten Realität scheinbar weggespült wird? Kann auch er für sie ein Fels in der Brandung sein ...?Die dritte Geschichte aus Tarienns "Tails of Zootopia"-Serie, dem ich sehr für seine Erlaubnis danke, seine Geschichte "Constants" zu übersetzen und hier zu veröffentlichen.





	1. Tag des Karottenfestivals

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Constants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716171) by [tarienn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarienn/pseuds/tarienn). 



> Freitag, 24. Mai, 20W2  
>  Später Vormittag  
>  Nageria, Hares Crossing Festplatz

„Au! Hör auf damit, Gi-deon!“, rief Sharla, oder, um genau zu sein, erhob sie nur etwas ihre Stimme, so laut wie es ihr eben gelang. Es war nicht sehr laut, angesichts dessen, dass es Gideon Grey war, den sie gerade versuchte anzubrüllen.

„Bäh, Bäh, was willst du jetzt tun, heulen?“, spottete er. Er riss die farbigen Eintrittskarten aus ihren Hufen und stopfte sie vorne in seine Latzhose.

„Hey!“ Eine Stimme war hinter Sharla zu hören. Ihre Auseinandersetzung wurde unterbrochen, als sie die junge Häsin Judy Hopps erblickte. Sie hatte noch ihre Polizeiuniform von dem Theaterstück vorhin an. Obwohl sie klein war, wirkte sie aber dennoch autoritär: „Hörst du schlecht? Lass das!“

Gideon hatte nichts das geringste Verständnis für einen derartigen Unsinn.

„Nettes Kostüm, _Looser!_ “, höhnte er. „In was für einer irren Welt lebst du, in der du glaubst, ein _Karnickel_ könnte ein echter Cop werden?“ Als er die letzten Worte sprach, spuckte er fast.

„Gib meinen Freunden die Karten zurück“, befahl sie streng und hielt ihre Pfote Gideon entgegen.

„Komm und hol sie dir …“, er patschte auf die Karten in seiner Vordertasche und grinste hämisch, bevor er seine Lefzen aggressiv nach oben zog. Er ging bedrohlich auf sie zu. „Aber pass auf: Ich bin ein Fuchs, und wie du in deinem blöden Stück gesagt hast, haben wir Räuber euch _gefressen_!“ Er zeigte seine Krallen und entblößte seine Zähne. „Der Killerinstinkt ist bei uns immer noch genitiv.“

„Ähm“, mischte sich Travis, Gideons kleiner Wieselkumpel, ein: „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das heißt genetisch.“

Gideon patschte mit seiner Pfote nach Travis, was ihn zusammenzucken lies. „Laber keinen Quatsch, Travis.“

„Du machst mir keine Angst, Gideon“, verkündete Judy tapfer.

Ohne Vorwarnung schubsten sie Gideons Pfoten und das Häschen fiel rückwärts zu Boden. Als sie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch aufschlug, wurde ihr die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt. Sharla und die anderen Kinder schnappten entsetzt nach Luft und flohen hinter einen nahen Baum.

„Hast du jetzt Angst?!“, bellte Gideon. Judy hob ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, ihre Augen glänzten, voller Tränen, ihre Nase zuckte unkontrolliert.

„Guck mal, wie ihre Nase zuckt“, spottete Travis hinter Gideon hervor: „Sie _hat_ Angst!“

„Heul doch, Puschelhäschen“, sagte Gideon spottend und beugte sich über sein Opfer. „Heul doch, heul …“

So plötzlich, wie er sie geschubst hatte, hatte Judy zurückgeschlagen: Sie hatte ihre Beine angezogen und ihm direkt in die Schnauze getreten, so fest, dass er zurücktaumelte. Sharla und die anderen Kinder schnappten hinter ihrem Baum nach Luft, die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen.

Gideon untersuchte seine Lippe nach Blut, sah aber keines, also wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem angriffslustigen Häschen zu, seine Augen waren von Zorn erfüllt.

„Oh, du weißt nich‘ wann Schluss ist?“, er ließ seine scharfen Krallen bedrohlich aufblitzen. Judy erstarrte vor Schrecken, als sie sie sah, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich.

_Gideon, halt!_ schrie Sharla innerlich. Ihr Herz klopfte sogar noch schneller. Sie war vor Schreck so gelähmt, dass sie nicht aussprechen konnte, was sie dachte, zu entsetzt, um sich standhaft neben ihre Freundin zu stellen. _Nein, nein, nein, bitte, du kannst die Karten behalten, aber bitte lass Judy in Ruhe!_

Gideon knurrte auf und mit einem heftigen Schlag seiner Kralle zog er eine Spur paralleler blutiger Striemen über Judys Wange.

Sharla konnte nicht länger zusehen, sie bedeckte ihre Augen, aber es half nichts dagegen, Judys Schrei, der die Luft erfüllte, aus ihrem Verstand auszusperren. Judy war gekommen, um für sie einzustehen, sie zu beschützen, aber jetzt … Sharla war machtlos, sie konnte für Judy nicht das Gleiche tun.

Sie presste die Augenlider fest zusammen, unfähig anzusehen, was Gideon als nächstes tun würde. Sie hörte von Judy nur noch mehr Geräusche, die von ihrer Angst zeugten.

_Halt,_ bettelte sie, immer noch unfähig von ihrem Versteck hinter dem Baum aus laut zu sprechen. _Gideon, bitte, es war genug!_

„Ich will, dass du immer an diesen Moment denkst,“, hörte sie Gideon keifen, „wenn du mal wieder glaubst, dass du **irgendetwas** anderes sein kannst, als ein _dummes_ karottenzüchtendes _blödes Karnickel_!“

Als Sharla wieder die Augen öffnete, konnte sie noch sehen, wie Gideon Travis abklatschte und lachend davonging, während Judy immer noch verletzt auf dem Boden lag, die Pfote auf ihre Wange gepresst. Sie ließen den Baum hinter sich, um zu ihrer Freundin zu laufen, die sich das Blut, das von den Kratzern durch Gideons scharfe Krallen stammte, abwischte.

„Das sieht böse aus“, sagte Sharlas Bruder Gareth betroffen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Judy?!“, frage Sharla eindringlich, ihr Herz klopfte noch wie wild. Oh _Judy, es tut mir so leid!_

„Ja …“, sagte Judy, in ihrer Stimme klang etwas Widerwillen mit, als sie sich aufsetzte. „Ja, mir geht’s gut.“ Sie zog drei Kartenstreifen, die sie unter ihrem Körper versteckt hatte, hervor. Sie hatte sie unbemerkt von Gideon stibitzt. „Hier bitte.“

Die Kinder schnappten nach Luft.

„Wow!“, rief Sharla begeistert hervor. „Du hast unsere Karten!“

_Und all das wegen ein paar Eintrittskarten._

 „Du bist der Hammer, Judy!“, staunte Gareth voller Ehrfurcht vor der aufstrebenden Hasenpolizistin.

„Ja!“, stimmte Sharla zu. „Der doofe Gideon hat keinen Schimmer, wovon der redet!“

Judy wischte sich den Staub von ihrer Kleidung. „Nun, mit einem hatte er Recht“, sie schritt zu ihrer Polizeikappe, die auf dem Boden lag, und hob sie auf. Sie setzte sie sich fest auf den Kopf, einen entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wann Schluss ist!“

Sharla nickte beifällig. „Wenn irgendjemand beweisen kann, dass ein Hase ein Polizist werden kann, dann bist du es, Judy!“

_Und vielleicht, eines Tages, kann ich beweisen, dass ein bescheidenes Schaf Astronaut werden kann …_

 

„Judy!“, war eine ältere Frauenstimme hinter ihnen zu hören. Sharla wirbelte herum, und sah … Judys Eltern. Ein bestürzter Blick zeigte sich auf ihren Gesichtern, als sie die frischen Kratzspuren auf Judys Wange erblickten. „Was ist passiert? Wer war das?!“

* * *

> 4 Jahre später
> 
> Montag, 18. Dezember, 20W6  
>  Nach der Schule  
>  Nageria

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr das sagen kann …“, sagte Gareth ernst. „Was, wenn sie ‚nein‘ sagt? Ich werde wahrscheinlich sofort tot umfallen …“

„Du bist zwölf …“, meinte Sharla zu ihrem Bruder. Sie war sich nicht darüber im Klaren, wie sich ihre Unterhaltung auf seine Schwärmerei zu seiner Mitschülerin gedreht hatte.  „ _Sie_ ist zwölf … oder so um den Dreh. Solange sie nicht wegzieht, wird keiner von uns in nächster Zeit _irgendwohin_ gehen.“

Die beiden waren zusammen mit Carmen Hopps auf dem Nachhauseweg, die sie schon seit Jahren auf ihrem Weg begleitet hatte, aber erst seit ein paar Monaten hatte sie begonnen, sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, kurz nachdem sie neun Jahre alt geworden war.

„Was glaubst du, wie es mir geht“, sagte Carmen. „Da gibt’s diesen Mittelschüler, der in mich verknallt ist ...“

„Bäh!“, gaben Gareth und Sharla gleichzeitig von sich.

„Ich glaub, ich habe auch ein ganz bestimmtes Gefühl für ihn …“, Carmen erschauderte. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, _wird mir schlecht._ “ Sie lachte.

„Na fein, siehst du?“, neckte Sharla ihren Bruder ein bisschen. „Zumindest ist das Mädchen, in das du verknallt bist, nicht im Kindergarten.“

Sie hatten fast das Gehöft der Hasen erreicht. Große hügelartige Wohnungen im Boden, die die riesige Familie gemeinschaftlich bewohnte. Sharla und Gareth wohnten in der Vorstadt in der Nähe, aber normerweise begleiteten sie Carmen nach Hause, wenn sie nicht von Judy oder einer ihrer anderen Geschwister abgeholt wurde.

Eine kleine niedrige Eisenbahnbrücke, unter der der Weg hindurch führte, hielt kurzzeitig die warmen Strahlen der Wintersonne ab. Durch die Wetterkontrollbarriere schneite es in Nageria nie, so dass Landbewirtschaftung über das ganze Jahr möglich war.

„Oh oh …“, sagte plötzlich Gareth.

„Hmm?“, Sharla sah sich neugierig um.

„Ich glaub, ich hab‘ was gehört“, murmelte er. „Was schlä-ächtes.“

Und tatsächlich, eine Gestalt oder besser mehrere traten hinter einem der Pfeiler, die die andere Seite der Eisenbahnbrücke trugen, hervor. Und nicht nur irgendjemand … Gideon Grey und Travis Miles. Sie scherzten und lachten, obwohl, Gideons Lachen hörte sich eher an wie ein hämisches Gegacker, so als wäre er gerade damit fertig geworden, einen verletzten Vogel zu piesacken.

„Das sind bloß die beiden siamesischen Zwillinge“, sagte sie tapfer. „Ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen.“ Sie behielt ihre Geschwindigkeit bei, während Gareth und Carmen langsam hinter ihr zurückfielen.

„Uhh-hh“, blökte Gareth beunruhigt, und er wisperte: „Das ist toll, Sharla – Aber ich … ich ... hab‘ …“

Carmen tat, was sie immer tat, wenn sie nervös wurde: Sie hörte auf, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen und schloss schnell zu Sharla auf, so als ob sie beweisen wollte, dass auch sie keine Angst hatte.

„Bleibt einfach bei mir“, sagte Sharla, sie ballte ihre Hufe, die in Pfotenschuhen steckten, zu Fäusten zusammen. Sie näherte sich den beiden Strolchen, der kleinere der beiden war auch nur genau das: klein und nervig. Der größere überragte sie scheinbar turmhoch, und er schien immer größer zu werden, während sie sich den beiden näherte.

Vor ungefähr einem Jahr war Gideon in die Pubertät gekommen, und war ziemlich in die Höhe geschossen, und auch in die Breite. Obwohl ihr Altersunterschied nur ungefähr 16 Monate betrug, sah Sharla im Vergleich zu ihm winzig aus.

„Oh, guck mal wer da is‘!“, war Gideon laut und gemein zu hören. „Der Looser-Verein. So wie ihr drei rumschleicht, kann ich sogar _riechen_ , wie erbärmlich ihr seid.“

„Verzieh dich, Gideon“, forderte Sharla und versuchte, an ihm vorbeizulaufen, musste aber stehenbleiben, als Gideon ihr schnell in den Weg trat.

„Ooooh“, kicherte Travis. „Sie ist ganz schön kampflustig, vielleicht sollten wir ihr eine Lektion verpassen!“

Gareth und Carmen versteckten sich ungeschickt hinter Sharla, die ohne zu zucken dastand. Sie hatte die Nase voll davon, dass Gideon andere Kinder schikanierte.

„Gi-ideon“, sagte sie und schob ihre Brust trotzig nach vorne. „Wir wollen nur nach Hause gehen, jetzt lass das und …“

„Oh, oh, wie _gemein_ von mir!“, spottete Gideon. „Wie kommt du darauf? Das is‘ alles ein kleines Missverständnis. Sieh‘ste, ich will dir gar nich‘ im Weg stehen.“

„Schön“, sagte sie unbeeindruckt. „Dann geh mir aus dem Weg.“ Sie versuchte wieder an ihm vorbeizukommen.

„Ah, ah“, Gideon machte einen Seitenschritt und schnitt ihr wieder den Weg ab. Ihm gefiel es nicht, wie wiederborstig Sharla war, nicht im Allergeringsten. „Ich wollte dich nur so ein bisschen necken, nur ein klein wenig erschrecken.“ Er stützte die Pfoten auf seinen Knien ab, um sich auf ihre Augenhöhe herunterzubeugen. „Aber jetzt hast du es geschafft und mich ärgerlich gemacht.“ Er zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Uh, oh“, quietschte Travies. „Sie wollte es einfach.“

_Gideon …_ dachte sie, ihre Knie wurden weich, sie kämpfte damit, ihre Haltung zu bewahren. _Warum tust du das?_

„Also, wenn du unter dieser Brücke hindurch willst,“, Gideon streckte ihr die Pfote entgegen und rieb seine Finger mit den ausgefahrenen Krallen aneinander, „musst du was bezahlen.“

„Gi-deon!“, rief Sharla halblaut, was alles war, was sie jetzt zustande brachte. Gareth und Carmen sahen mit großen Augen auf sie, wie sie versuchte sich gegen den Kerl, der sie überragte, aufzulehnen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr plötzlich schwindelig wurde, ihr Herz klopfte, sie konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass sie gerade noch vorgehabt hatte, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Sie begann, während sie sprach, unbewusst zu blöken. „Wir ge-ehen jeden Tag seit drei Ja-ahren unter dieser Brücke. I-i-ich muss nicht …“

„Has‘te nicht gehört?“, unterbrach er sie, als er merkte, dass ihr selbstbewusste Äußeres vor ihm zu zerbröseln begann. „Das kleine Wegstück gehört jetzt mir. Gefällt‘s dir? Is‘ schön und schattig, und du kannst den Zug drüber pfeifen hören. Das hat seinen Preis: 50 Dollar!“

„Ich ha-a-b …“, begann Sharla

„Sie muss dir gar nichts zahlen!“, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Gideon. Er richtete sich auf und drehte den Kopf. Die anderen Kinder sahen um ihn herum, um zu sehen, wer ihn da herausforderte.

„Oh, guck mal, noch ein _Looser_ “, gluckste Gideon laut. „Sieht so aus, als würden die Leute heute Schlange stehen, um Zoll zu bezahlen. Was kauf ich mir nur von dem ganzen Zaster?“

„Geh meinen Freunden aus dem Weg“, sagte Judy streng, während sie Gideon umrundete und sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Sharla stellte.

_Judy, du bist wieder hier, um dich wieder für mich einzusetzen,_ dachte Sharla. Sie fühlte sich sicherer, ihre Nervosität verschwand. _Aber diesmal ist es anders. Ich werde ihm mit dir zusammen die Stirn bieten. Diesmal verstecke ich mich nicht._

„Ja, Gi-deon!“, erklärte Sharla hoch aufgerichtet. „Wir müssen dir gar nichts zahlen. Hör auf, dich wie ein Rüpel zu benehmen!“

„Hmm, du glaubst, ich bin ein Rüpel, hä?“, knurrte Gideon, dann drehte er sich zu Judy. „Und was ist mit dir? Willst du Streit mit mir? Willst du deine Eltern wieder mit den Bullen an meine Haustür schicken, wenn ich nicht tu, was du sagst?“

„Meine Eltern haben die Polizei gerufen, weil du mich angegriffen hast, Gideon“, erwiderte Judy, keine Spur von Scheu war an ihr zu sehen, als sie ihm direkt in die Augen starrte. „Und das wird nicht wieder passieren. Ich sag es noch einmal: Geh _sofort_ aus dem Weg.“

„Um dich kümmer‘ ich mich später“, Gideon deutete mit einem drohenden Finger auf Judy. „Du bildest dir wohl ein, dass du so eine Art Überflieger bist, nur weil du die ganze Zeit trainierst und an Felswänden hochkletterst? Ich bin immer noch viel größer als du, vergiss das nicht.“ Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sharla zu. „Und du! Wenn du keine 50 Dollar hast, dann zeig mal her, was du sonst noch dabeihast!“

Er griff mit seiner Pranke um Sharla herum und packte ihren Rucksack.

„He-ey!“, rief sie, „Lass los!“ Sie kämpfte damit, sich von ihm loszureißen, Gideon davon abzuhalten, ihre Schultasche zu öffnen, aber er zog nur noch fester. Die anderen Kinder konnten nur dastehen, waren unfähig die neue Auseinandersetzung zu erfassen. Travis machte große Augen, aber er grinste.

„Hey!“, brüllte Judy, und machte sich kampfbereit. „Lass sie los! Ich warne dich zum letzten Mal, Gideon!“

_Ich lasse mich nicht von dir so behandeln!_

Sie zog noch einmal und Gideon verstärkte seinen Griff auf die Tasche. Für ihren Rucksack waren die beiden Kräfte, die in verschiedene Richtungen zerrten zu viel und er gab nach. Am unteren Rand riss eine Naht auf und der ganze Inhalt verstreute sich über dem Boden.

Sharla konnte nur auf das Durcheinander starren.

Dann, plötzlich, so schnell wie der Riss in ihrer Tasche erschienen war, war Judy zu einem Brückenpfeiler gesprungen, drückte sich im Flug in halber Höhe ab und rammte ihre Hasenfüße direkt in Gideons Schnauze. Gideon taumelte und stürzte mit einem schmerzhaften Aufschrei zu Boden.

Er versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, die Wut in ihm kochte. Judy setzte ihm geschickt einen Fuß auf den Rücken und drehte einen seiner Arme nach hinten, was ihm ein weiteres schmerzerfülltes Knurren entlockte.

„Ahh-ah-agh!“, wimmerte Gideon.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt“, sagte Judy streng. Die anderen Kinder, Sharla eingeschlossen, konnten nur ungläubig auf die Szene starren.

„Runter von mir!“, brüllte er, lag aber bewegungslos da. „Du tust mir weh!“

„Beruhige dich und ich lass dich los“, fauchte Judy zurück.

_Oh, Gideon,_ dachte Sharla mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Verachtung. _Warum lässt du dich auf solche Kämpfe ein?_

„Agh! Travis, hilf mir doch!“, zischte er.

„Ich, ähm – Gid. Du, w-weißt, dass ich im Kämpfen nicht so gut bin!“

„Niemand kann dir helfen, Gideon Grey. Nur du selbst“, sagte Judy. Sie wartete geduldig, bis er nachgab. „Entschuldige dich bei Sharla und beruhige dich, _dann_ darfst du aufstehen.“ Sie verstärkte fast mühelos den Druck auf seinem Arm.

Gideon atmete schwer, die Schnauze seitlich auf den Boden gepresst. „Ok! Ok! Sharla, es tut mir leid! Agh!“

Daraufhin ließ Judy ihn los. Gideon rappelte sich auf, offensichtlich verlegen und geschlagen.

„Das is‘ noch nicht vorbei!“, stieß er hervor, als er auf die andere Seite des Weges flüchtete. „Du wirst _niemals_ ein Hasenpolizist werden, h-hörst du mich!“, brüllte er zurück. Travis war nicht weit hinter ihm, um genau zu sein, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Travis sogar weit vor ihm war.

Sharla sagte nichts, sie begann einfach ihre verstreuten Schulsachen zusammenzusammeln.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Judy. Sie kniete sich neben sie, um die Bücher aufzulesen. Sharla schniefte, sie war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie war so beschämt und fühlte sich von der Anspannung ausgelaugt.

„J-Ja“, meldete sich Gareth zu Wort, er war noch dabei das, was gerade Geschehen war zu erfassen. „Er hat dir doch nicht weh getan, oder?“

„Ich … Mir geht es gut“, nickte Sharla schnell ein paar Mal, während sie gegen ihre Tränen kämpfte. „Er hat mir nichts getan, nur meiner Schultasche.“

Es war eine Lüge. Gideon hatte sie verletzt, _viel mehr_ als nur ihre Tasche.

* * *

>  2 Tage später
> 
>   
>  Mittwoch, 20. Dezember, 20W6  
>  Nachmittag  
>  Nagerie, Evanbrook Jr. High School

„Ich seh‘ dich nach der Schule“, rief Sharla laut durch den überfüllten Gang ihrer Freundin zu. „Ich muss nur was aus meinem Schließfach holen.“

Nachdem ihre Tasche von dem Vorfall am Montag immer noch kaputt war, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihre Bücher zu jeder Schulstunde einzeln in den Hufen herumzutragen, eine lästige Sache.

Als sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schließfach war, fiel ihr etwas auf, besser jemand: Gideon Gray. Er überragte die anderen Schüler, schien sogar mit den Antilopen oder Hirschschülern in der Größe zu wetteifern. In einer Schule mit hauptsächlich nur Hasen war er sehr einfach auszumachen. Er stand in der Nähe ihres Schließfachs.

_Oh, nein …_ Sharla verzog das Gesicht, ihr Herz begann bei dem Gedanken, was er jetzt wieder mit ihr vorhatte, schneller zu schlagen. _Bitte, Gideon, lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe …_

Er erblickte sie und begann zügig, aber etwas ungelenk, in ihre Richtung zu laufen. Sie drehte sich um, heute wollte sie nicht aufs neue wieder eine seiner Schikanen ertragen.

„Sharla“, rief Gideon.

Sie antwortete nicht, das Klackern ihrer Hufe gegen den gekachelten Boden wurde nur schneller, sie wich den anderen Schülern in der Pausenhalle geschickt aus.

„Sharla, warte!“, war seine Stimme wieder zu hören, diesmal viel näher.

_Nein, renn nicht weg, biete ihm die Stirn. Zeig ihm, dass du nicht auf Judy angewiesen bist, um dich zu verteidigen!_

Entschlossen atmete sie einmal durch und drehte sich um, die Bücher immer noch gegen ihre Brust gepresst.

„Gi-deon, ich will keinen Ärger“, sagte sie, als er sich ihr näherte. Er hatte etwas in seiner Pfote.

„Hier …“, sagte er schroff. Er hob eine Schultasche in grau und hellblau vor ihr in die Höhe.

Sharla starrte einen Augenblick auf den Rucksack, den er ihr linkisch entgegenhielt. Mit einem Huf noch ihre Bücher haltend, streckte sie den anderen vorsichtig aus und ergriff ihn.

„Was soll …“, brachte sie heraus, aber Gideon hatte sich schon umgedreht und war rasch von ihr hoch aufgerichtet wegstolziert.

Der Rucksack war brandneu, das Etikett baumelte noch von einem der Schulterriemen. Er hatte Schafsgröße, viel zu klein für Gideon.

_Er hat mir einen …_   Sharla drehte ihn vorsichtig in ihren Hufen. **_Gideon Grey_** _hat mir einen Rucksack gekauft?_

Sie sah sich um: Er war nirgends zu sehen.

Sie schaute wieder auf die Tasche, kniete sich nieder und legte ihre Bücher auf den Boden. Sie untersuchte den neuen Schulranzen, etwas beunruhigt, dass er irgendetwas Schreckliches damit vorhatte. War es ein Trick?

Der neue Reißverschluss glitt leicht auf und sie schaute hinein. Im Inneren lag eine Schachtel mit Hafer- und Käse-Kräckern, ein kleiner Beutel mit Kleeblütenkeksen und ein Stück liniertes Papier, das wohl aus einem Heft gerissen worden war.

Sie bedeckte ihren Mund vor Verwunderung, versuchte zu verstehen, was er da getan hatte. Gideon hatte den Rucksack mit ein paar Geschenken gefüllt und …mit einem Brief. Sie griff hinein und zog das kleine Stück Papier heraus.

 

 

 

> _„Tud mir leid.“_

Das Adrenalin, das zuvor in ihr Blut geschossen war, kreiste noch durch ihre Adern, ihre Hufe zitterten ein wenig. Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. War das wirklich? Oder war das nur eine Vorbereitung für eine weiter Schikane später? Vielleicht hatte er die Tasche gestohlen und wollte sie anschwärzen … aber was hätte dann dieser Zettel bedeuten sollen?

Es machte keinen Sinn.

* * *

Die Jahre vergingen. Gideon hielt Distanz zu Sharla und ihren Freunden und sie hätte ihn fast vergessen.

Aber es gibt gewisse Tiere, die man niemals völlig vergisst.

Und obwohl sie keine Freunde waren, tauschten Sharla und Gideon manchmal einen flüchtigen Blick in den Jahren in der Grund- und kurz danach in der Oberschule.

Manchmal liefen sie sich in der Mensa, auf dem Nachhauseweg, oder in den Gängen einander über den Weg. Öfters lächelte er dabei etwas unbeholfen, oder wenn er einen guten Tag hatte, sagte er sogar „Hi“. Aber er versuchte nie wieder sie zu schikanieren, entweder aus Furcht vor Judys Revanche oder – manchmal kam Sharla der etwas dumme Gedanke – aus Reue?

Sharla erwischte sich selbst ab und zu, dass sie nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Obwohl sie ihm nichts zu sagen hatte, suchte sie dennoch ab und zu nach ihm. Und sie hätte schwören können … vielleicht … suchte er sie auch.

* * *

> 5 weitere Jahre später
> 
> Samstag, 22. Oktober 20X1  
>  Morgen  
>  Nageria, Eisenbahnstation

„Hey, ähm, hey …“, war eine Stimme hinter ihr zu hören. Eine ältere Stimme, tiefer, eine, die sie schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Sharla drehte sich um, dann schaute sie nach oben.

„Gi-deon?“, sagte sie und lächelte ein wenig. „Gideon Grey – dachte nicht, dass du kommst.“

Er war gewachsen, aber ihr war es genauso ergangen. Vor ein paar Jahren, nachdem sie selbst in die Pubertät gekommen war, überragte er sie nicht mehr turmhoch, wie er es getan hatte, als sie noch Kinder waren. Er war natürlich immer noch größer, aber jetzt reichte sie ihm bis zum Kinn.

„J-Ja …“, brachte er nervös heraus. „Ich, ähm … Ich dachte, ich schau vorbei und … sag‘ auf Wiedersehen … nachdem ich dir nicht bei deinem Abschluss gratuliert hab‘ …“

Sharla fasste den Griff ihres Koffers etwas fester. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich, ähm“, stotterte Gideon. „Ich hab‘ gesehen, dass Judy schon gegangen ist. Sah so aus, als ob sie schon Wiedersehen gesagt hätte und …“

„Hast du … _Angst_ vor Judy?“, Sharla schaute Gideon wieder an und lachte nervös auf. „Du musst dich nicht von ihr fernhalten. Das weißt du doch.“

„Oh, ähm“, er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Weiß ich, aber … es ist nur … ich will kein‘ Ärger machen, gerade wenn du aufbrechen willst … also, ähm…“

Sharla packte den Griff ihres Koffers mit beiden Hufen noch etwas fester. Sie hatte ihm nicht erzählt, wohin sie fahren würde. Sie hatten nicht viele Gelegenheiten miteinander zu sprechen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie in den fortgeschrittenen Klassen war und Gideon – nicht, dass er dumm war, oder er die Schule anstrengend fand, er hatte es einfach von Anfang an nicht richtig versucht. Erst in letzter Zeit hatte Gideon einen Sinneswandel gemacht und seinen Leistungswillen kurz vor dem Abschluss aufleben lassen.

„Du möchtest wohl wissen, wohin ich fahre?“, fragte sie. Sie nahm an, dass das der Grund war, aus dem er hergekommen war.

„Ähm … j-ja …“, brachte Gideon schüchtern heraus. „Du willst auf die Uni oder …?“

„Ich habe mich bei der Vereinigten Luftwaffe verpflichtet“, sagte sie, etwas breitspuriger als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich fahre zur Stationierung nach Pawstin, Ibexas auf die Percheron Luftwaffenbasis.“

„D-Die _Luftwaffe_?“, sein Mund stand offen. Es war ihm wie ein Schock durch die Glieder gefahren. „Du hast dich der Armee angeschlossen? I-in Ibexas?“

„Genau“, nickte sie. „Dort kann ich auf die Militärhochschule. Sie haben einen Ausbildungsplan für Biomechanische Antriebstechnik. Ich dachte, dass das der perfekte Startpunkt wäre, um in das Weltraumprogramm zu kommen. Weißt du … das war ein etwas kindischer Traum, den ich immer hatte.“ Sie lachte wieder nervös auf.

Gideon starrte sie einen Augenblick an, versuchte zu begreifen, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er war nicht dumm, aber die Vorstellung von Bio-mecha-zeugs ging ihm über den Verstand. Was auch immer das sein sollte, es bedeutete, dass Sharla aufbrechen würde, um ihrem Traum zu folgen.

„Das freut mich für dich, Süße“, sagte er, obwohl zu spüren war, dass in seinen Worten Traurigkeit mitklang. „Und es is‘ kein kindischer Traum. Ich wusste immer, dass du es bis in den Weltraum schaffen würdest. Du warst immer die Klügste hier, wirklich schlau.“

„Danke, nett von dir, das zu sagen“, antwortete sie aufrichtig. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, ein derartig zärtliches Kompliment von Gideon Grey zu bekommen. „Es ist wirklich keine leichte Entscheidung, wenn man darüber nachdenkt, seine Heimat zu verlassen und in ein ganz neues Territorium umzuziehen. Aber, ähm … Ich sollte jetzt gehen, der Zug fährt gleich ab. Danke, dass du gekommen bist, um Wiedersehen zu sagen!“

Einen Augenblick war es, als ob Gideon eine Aura der Unsicherheit umgab, etwas was er normalerweise niemals zeigte. Sie drehte sich nach einem Atemzug um und schritt auf den wartenden Zug zu.

„W-warte!“

Sharla wandte sich ihm noch einmal zu. „Hmm?“

„Ich, ähm …“, stammelte Gideon wieder. Er rieb seine Pfoten aufeinander, so als ob es ihm dadurch leichter fallen würde, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Wie lange bist du weg?“

„Sieben Jahre.“

_Sieben Jahre …_ die Worte dröhnten in seinem Kopf.

„Wirst du …“, er verstummte peinlich berührt, sich selbst nicht sicher, was er sagen wollte. „Du kommst doch zurück, um mal deine alte Heimat zu besuchen, oder?“

Sharla lächelte und gab dann eine einfache Antwort: ein Nicken.

Er erwiderte linkisch das Lächeln, während sie sich wieder umdrehte und den Zug bestieg. Die Türen schlossen sich zügig hinter ihr und sein eigenes Spiegelbild war jetzt auf der Scheibe zu sehen. Die Strahlen der Morgensonne glänzten auf dem Glas. Er konnte Sharla nicht sehen, aber dennoch winkte er ins Innere des Zuges. Sein Winken wurde langsamer: Sein eigenes Bild, wie er dastand und winkte, machte ihn wieder seiner Selbst bewusst. Warum war er _überhaupt_ gekommen, um sich von Sharla zu verabschieden? Hatte er alles gesagt, was gesagt werden musste? Vielleicht. Zumindest hatte er sich verabschiedet.

Er drehte sich um. Der Zug gab sirrende Geräusche von sich, als er Fahrt aufnahm. Ein paar Tiere wanderten auf dem Bahnsteig, der für Hasen gebaut worden war herum, aber er beachtete sie nicht. Während er lief, ließ er seinen Blick über die Felder schweifen, die Berge am Horizont, die kargen Bäume. Sie waren leer, alles war leer. Nichts war auf den Feldern, nicht einmal Wolken waren am Morgenhimmel zu sehen.

Alle gingen weg. Sharla, Gideons Bruder und seine Schwester … Sogar Travis würde in ein paar Wochen an irgendeine schicke Schule da oben in der Nördlichen Föderation gehen, um irgend so ein ‚Pharmer … Zell-Pharma- Zeugs‘ oder so was zu lernen.

Nicht dass er in letzter Zeit mit Travis geredet hatte, egal. Anders als Gideon war Travis mehr oder weniger überragend in der Schule und beide hatten sich im Lauf der Zeit aus den Augen verloren. Aber dennoch. Gideon hatte nicht viele enge Freunde hier in Nageria und die Tatsache, dass Travis weggehen würde, tat weh.

Immer noch seinen Gedanken nachhängend schlenderte er über den Parkplatz der Bahnstation. Er griff in seine Tasche nach den Schlüsseln und ging zu seinem Laster, oder um genauer zu sein, dem Laster seiner Mutter. Er blickte durch die Windschutzscheibe auf der Fahrerseite: Da war es wieder, sein Spiegelbild. Er _war_ älter geworden, größer, ein gutaussehender junger Fuchs, obwohl er etwas stämmig war. Er hatte sich verändert, aber trotz aller Verbesserungen, die er in den letzten Jahren geschafft hatte … War das alles? Jeder ging weg und er blieb hier zurück, hier in Nageria.

Eine einfache Frage tauchte in seinem Geist auf, während er den Schlüssel in das Loch steckte, um aufzusperren.

_Was mache ich jetzt nur?_


	2. Tage der Hoffnung

 

> Im folgenden Jahr
> 
> Donnerstag, 12. Juli 20X2  
> Abend  
> Im Kodiak-Kaffee, Nageria

„He, Grey, draußen fragt jemand nach dir.“

„Nach mir? Wer?“, fragte Gideon.

„Keine Ahnung. Irgend so ‘n Schaf in Armeeuniform“, antwortete der Luchs, der hier als Kellner arbeitete. „Sieht gut aus. Ich würde sie nicht lange warten lassen.“ Er klopfte Gideon freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, bevor er wieder die Küche verließ.

„J-Ja, danke dir“, nickte Gideon, stellte den Teller, den er gerade gespült hatte, zum Abtropfen ab, dann trocknete er sich die Pfoten an einem Handtuch ab.

_Sharla?_ dachte er. Ihm fiel nur ein einziges Schaf ein, das bei der Armee war.

Anderseits bezweifelte er, dass sie ihn tatsächlich besuchen wollte. Sie, ein Mädchen, das er während seiner Kindheit schikaniert hatte. Es schien so lange her zu sein, dass sie mit dem Zug nach Ibexas aufgebrochen war, um sich der Luftwaffe anzuschließen. Er hatte sogar angenommen, dass sie ihn vergessen hatte, er hätte es ihr nicht verübelt, aber da war sie: Sie saß auf einem Barhocker, direkt gegenüber dem Durchgang zur Küche.

**Sharlas erster Besuch**

Sie bemerkte ihn sofort und blickte von dem Zuckerstreuer auf, den sie geistesabwesend mit dem Huf vor sich auf dem Tisch herumgeschoben hatte. Sie stand auf und lächelte ihn etwas gezwungen an.

Gideon erwiderte das Lächeln. Irgendwie fühlte er sich schuldig, dass sie sich Zeit genommen hatte, um ihn in ihrem sicher geschäftigen Leben in diesem Hinterwäldlerimbiss zu besuchen.

„Sharla …“, sagte er. Ihm fiel auf, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte.

„Hallo, Gi-deon.“ Sie rubbelte nervös ihre Vorderhufe über die Oberseite der Theke.

In dem einem Jahr, in dem sie weg war, hatte sich Gideon zugegebenermaßen kaum verändert, bis auf ein paar Extrapfunde, aber bei Sharla war es genau das Gegenteil. Offensichtlich war sie größer geworden, fast, aber nun beinahe so groß wie Gideon selbst. Die Wolle auf ihrem Kopf und den Wangen war kurz geschoren, wahrscheinlich etwas, was von einem Mitglied der Armee erwartet wurde. Sie trug ein einfaches weißes T-Shirt und darüber eine kurzärmelige Jeansjacke, dazu braune Shorts, aus denen ihre schwarzen Beine ragten. Auch hier war die Wolle abrasiert, ohne Zweifel auch etwas, was bei der Luftwaffe so gefordert war.

„Du, ähm …“, begann Gideon. Er war fasziniert, wie sehr sich Sharla verändert hatte. „Du siehst gut aus. Schön, dich zu sehen.“

„Oh, danke“, sagte sie. „Schön auch dich zu sehen.“

„Bei der Luftwaffe kümmern sie sich wohl gut um dich“, versuchte Gideon ein Kompliment zu machen, wobei er sich am Ohr kratzte. „Wie ist es dir gegangen? So wie du’s gehofft hast?“

„Es ist toll! Na ja … i-ich meine, du weißt schon, nach der Grundausbildung. Ich glaube, es war das Richtige, dass ich mich dafür entschieden habe … obwohl, es ganz schön hart gewesen ist.“ Sie rubbelte sich über ihre nackten Ellenbogen. Sie hatte sich so sehr verändert: Sie wirkte stärker, selbstbewusster und nahezu vollständig geschoren. Gideon fiel plötzlich auf, wie sehr er seine eigene Fitness vernachlässigt hatte, während bei ihr das Gegenteil der Fall war. „Aber, wie geht es dir? Wie ist es in einer Küche zu arbeiten? Kochst du irgendwelche Spezialitäten oder …?“

„B-B-Bist du hungrig?“, bot er nach einer kurzen Stille an. „Ich kann dir was Leckers zusammenrühren. Geht aufs Haus.“

„Oh, ähm, nein, ist schon ok. Ich möchte mich nicht aufdrängen …“

„Is‘ keine große Sache“, versicherte er und winkte ab, „und außerdem, hier is‘ um die Zeit nich‘ so viel los. Und du kannst mal was probieren, was ich so koche. Komm‘ schon, ist das mindeste, was ich als Gegenleistung bringen kann, für den Dienst, den du für das ganze Territorium leistest.“

Sharla lächelte schüchtern und schaute auf den Boden. Entgegen ihrer härteren und kräftigeren Erscheinung war sie immer noch Sharla. „Ja, ich schätze, ich bin tatsächlich etwas hungrig. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann gerne, Gideon.“

Er legte die Pfoten aufeinander. „Dann mach‘s dir gemütlich, ich bin wirklich schnell mit was zu essen wieder da.“

Damit war er schon in der Küche verschwunden.

Sharla sah sich in dem Restaurant um. Es war ein kleines Lokal mit abgewetzten Sitzen und verblassender Farbe auf der Seite, wo die Sonne hereinschien. Nichts Besonderes, aber behaglich. Der Luchskellner nahm ihre Getränkebestellung auf und kam dann mit einem dampfenden Luzernenblütentee zurück. Die Sonne begann, sich draußen schon dem Horizont zu nähern, und tauchte den Abendhimmel in ein orangenes Licht, das durch die Fenster hereinstrahlte. Es gab nur wenige andere Gäste, die ihr Abendessen einnahmen und sich gedämpft unterhielten.

Nageria hatte sich nicht sehr verändert. Zugegebenermaßen, interessierte sie sich nicht so sehr dafür, was sich _verändert_ hatte, nur für das, was gleichgeblieben war.

Es war schön, wieder daheim zu sein. Es kam ihr so vor, als ob es eine Ewigkeit her war und gleichzeitig nur einen kurzen Moment. Die Tiere, die hier wohnten, hatten sich aber sehr verändert: Freunde waren gewachsen, umgezogen, hatten Familien gegründet. Einige ihrer Bekannten waren sogar in andere Territorien, weit weg, weitergezogen. So wie sie selbst.

Sharla wusste, dass sie sich selbst verändert hatte, aber es war wirklich das Beste. Sie war nicht mehr das verschüchterte, kleine Mädchen, das sich von größeren Rüpeln herumschubsen ließ. Sharla war selbstbewusst geworden, tüchtig und stark.

Und trotzdem war sie jetzt hier. Und besuchte den Kerl, der sie in ihrer Kindheit schikaniert hatte.

Gideon kam wieder aus der Küche, jetzt mit einem Teller in den Pfoten.

„Hier, bitte sehr“, sagte er und stellte den Teller vor sie neben ihrem Tee ab. „Hoffe, dass du es magst. E-E-Es ist ein Spezialrezept, mit dem ich etwas experimentiere. Der Manager sagt sogar, dass er es vielleicht auf die Speisekarte setzt.“ Er kicherte unsicher, bevor er sich entschied, besser nicht zu lachen.

Auf dem Teller lag eine dicke Scheibe Brot, oder vielleicht war es auch Kuchen? Es wirkte locker und weich, mit einer rötlichen Farbe. Daneben war als Beilage ein Salat angerichtet, der aus Kräutern und in Scheiben geschnittener Mango bestand, überträufelt mit einem orangen Dressing.

„Wow“, bemerkte sie aufrichtig, „Gideon, das sieht _köstlich_ aus, hast du das gemacht?“ Sie nahm eine Gabel und untersuchte das fluffig aussehende Brot. Es wirkte so locker, als ob es gleich davonschweben könnte.

„D-D-das hab‘ ich“, grinste er. Er beugte sich über den Teller, um es zu erklären. „Das da ist ein Tomatenkuchen, an dem ich herumbastle. Normalerweise würde ich ihn mit Kartoffelpüree anbieten, aber ähm, ich weiß, dass ihr bei der Armee auf die Kohlenhydrate achten müsst, und da hab‘ ich einen kleinen Salat mit Obst gemacht. Das Dressing enthält Minze und Clementinen … I-I-ich hoff‘, dass du es magst.“

* * *

„Weißt du“, meinte Sharla, als sie nebeneinander auf dem Gehweg entlangliefen, der von Straßenlaternen gesäumt war, die einer nach der anderen allmählich eingeschaltet wurden, „ich glaube, du wirst ein _toller_ Koch werden.“

„M-M-Meinst du das e-ehrlich?“, stotterte Gideon.

„Hundertprozentig. Ich hatte noch niemals zuvor etwas wie diesen Tomatenkuchen. Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass man überhaupt einen Kuchen aus Tomaten herstellen kann.“

Nachdem sie gegessen hatte, hatte Gideon gefragt, ob er heute früher Schluss machen könnte, um Sharla nach Hause zu bringen, oder besser gesagt, in das Zuhause ihrer Kindheit, nachdem sie ja nur während ihres Besuchs dort wohnte. Er hatte seine mit Wasserflecken übersäte Schürze ausgezogen und darunter war ein rotes Flanellhemd und eine Latzhose aufgetaucht, was Sharla recht amüsant fand. Selbst mit seinen neuentdeckten Talenten und seinen paar Extrapfunden, Gideon war immer noch – irgendwie seltsam – einfach Gideon, obwohl er ruhiger war, schüchterner und … freundlicher.

„Na, ja, zum Teufel, da bin ich dir wirklich dankbar“, sagte er. Seine Augen glitten über die Risse auf dem alten Gehweg, den sie entlangliefen, aus denen Gras wucherte. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass meine Kocherei was Besonderes is‘. Nur was, was ich mache, um beschäftigt zu sein.“

„Ich meine das wirklich ernst“, versicherte sie. „Da gibt es in Ibexas einige Restaurants, die etwas von deinen Kochkünsten vertragen könnten, das kannst du mir ruhig glauben.“

„Ähm, schmeichle mir mal besser nicht, das steigt mir sonst zu Kopf.“ Er lachte. „Und nach Ibexas zu gehen, war gut für dich?“

„Hmm“, sie dachte nach. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte. Sicher, Ibexas war anders, überhaupt nicht mit Nageria vergleichbar, aber jeder Ort hat eben seine Höhen und Tiefen. „Da gibt es viel mehr Raubtiere. Und du weißt ja, dass man sagt, dass in Ibexas alles größer ist. Die Fahrzeuge, das Essen, die Häuser. Mich an das Essen zu gewöhnen, war wahrscheinlich das schwerste.“

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Gideon. „S-schmeckt es _nicht gut?_ Nehmen die andere Gewürze?“

„Als allererstes musste ich auf die harte Art herausfinden, dass der Pfannkuchenteig in Ibexas gegrilltes Hühnerfleisch enthält.“

„ _Fleisch_ in _Pfannkuchen_?“ Gideon war etwas verblüfft, aber dann grinste er. „Also das ist ja wohl das dümmste, was ich jemals gehört habe.“ Er kicherte leise.

„Ich weiß!“, grinste auch Sharla. Sie war erleichtert, dass das befremdliche Gefühl zwischen ihnen verschwunden war, zumindest für eine kleine Weile. „Ich war eine _ganze Woche_ krankgeschrieben! Mein Hauptfeldwebel hat mir dann verboten, die Basis ohne Eskorte zu verlassen, die darauf aufpasst, dass ich nicht irgendwas esse, das Huhn oder Fisch enthält.“

Beide kicherten gemeinsam.

Fleisch zu essen war nichts Unbekanntes, zumindest in Nageria und den umgebenden Gebieten, die technisch gesehen zum Zoomanischen Territorium gehörten. Aber dennoch waren wegen des großen Bevölkerungsanteils von Beutetieren, Fisch und Geflügel ein teurer Luxus für Raubtiere, die bereit waren, dafür tief in die Tasche zu greifen. Aber Ibexas und die Westlichen Territorien waren in der Beziehung ganz anders aufgestellt.

Beide liefen schweigend gemeinsam durch das immer dunkler werdende Abendlicht. Die wenigen Geschäfte, die in diesem Teil der Stadt noch geöffnet hatten, schlossen, eines nach dem anderen. Sharla lebte etwas abseits von den Hasenwohnungen, in einer kleinen Nebensiedlung.

„Du wohnst noch bei deinen Eltern?“, versuchte Sharla die Stille zu brechen, nicht dass die Stille ihnen unangenehm gewesen wäre.

„Mm-mm, ne“, Gideon schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne, ich wollte ein bisschen, ähm, _unabhängig_ sein, schätze ich. Ich hab‘ jetzt mein eigenes Apartment, nur ‘n paar Schritte neben dem Kino. Na, ja, ich meine, is‘ kein richtiges Apartment, gerade groß genug für’n Fuchs wie mich. Mir gefällt’s ganz gut.“

So viele der Tiere hier waren weggezogen, aufgebrochen, um die Welt zu erkunden oder ihr zukünftiges Glück zu finden. Aber hier war Gideon, der vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit so ganz anders gewesen ist, der Albtraum ihrer Kindheit. Er war immer noch hier, obwohl er ein paar Straßen von dem Ort, an dem er aufgewachsen war, weitergezogen war. Aber er hatte sich verändert, sogar ohne seine Heimat zu verlassen. Was das wirklich der Gideon Grey, der hier jetzt neben ihr ging, derjenige, den sie von früher kannte?

Sie wollte wissen, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte. Sie verdiente es, es zu wissen. Die Erinnerungen an die Hilflosigkeit und die Angst stiegen wieder in ihrem Kopf auf. Ihr neuentdecktes Selbstbewusstsein und ihre Willenskraft brachte sie dazu, jetzt das Gespräch in diese Richtung zu lenken.

„Vor fünf Jahren, als du aufgehört hast, mich zu schikanieren … Was ist da geschehen? Warum der Sinneswandel?“ Sie hielt ihren Kopf hoch erhoben, die Stimme bewusst ruhig. Sie wollte nicht den leisesten Hinweis einer Unsicherheit zeigen.

Gideon sagte nichts. Er atmete einmal kurz durch und schaute nach einem Augenblick weg.

„I-ich mein, wä-änn du …“, begann Sharla zu blöken, weil sie ihre Frage schon leicht bereute. „Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst …“

„Ne, d-d-das ist es nicht.“ Gideons Stottern machten seine Empfindungen deutlich. „Ich meine … verdammt, ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, es waren viele Dinge …“

„Eine lange Geschichte?“, setzte Sharla nach, diesmal aber etwas behutsamer.

„Kann man so sagen“, nickte er und ließ dann den Kopf hängen. Beide kamen an eine Straßenecke, die sie in einen ruhigeren Teil der Stadt führte. Ein Auto kam an ihnen vorbei und beleuchtete mit den Scheinwerfen kurz die Häuser an der Straße. „U-U-und ich hab‘ gemerkt, dass ich d-dir damals viel Ärger bereitet habe, damals, und es tut mir schrecklich leid.“

„Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bin dafür wirklich glücklich“, versicherte sie, obwohl sie mit seiner Antwort nicht ganz zufrieden war. „Aber wir waren nur Kinder.“

„Nein, nein. Ich mein das ganz ehrlich.“ Sein Kopf hing jetzt noch mehr herunter. „Es vergeht wirklich kein Tag, an dem ich n-n-nicht bereue, was ich gemacht habe.“

„Gi-deon“, sie trat ihm in den Weg, um ihn anzuhalten und er sah aus Überraschung auf. Ihre weichen, blauen Augen, wegen seiner guten Nachtsicht deutlich zu erkennen, blickten direkt in seine. „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die ich bei der Luftwaffe gelernt habe, ist, dass sich die Dinge verändern. Ich habe mich verändert, _du_ hast dich verändert, so viele unserer alten Klassenkameraden haben sich verändert – und wir sind _immer noch dabei,_ uns zu verändern.“

„Ich …“, begann er, ohne zu wissen wie er mit dem, was Sharla gesagt hatte, umgehen sollte. „Es ist nur schwer, … mit der Vergangenheit klar zu kommen.“

Sharla nickte. „Ich weiß, aber wenn sich alles andere verändert, dann kannst du nicht allein an dem festhalten, was du nicht mehr ändern kannst. Wie sehr du es auch bereust, du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht rückgängig machen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.“ Ein gequältes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie den Augenkontakt unterbrach, in ihrer Stimme war eine Spur von Bitterkeit zu hören. „Ich vergebe dir Gideon. Außerdem hast du es wieder gut gemacht.“ Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, dann ging sie weiter.

„Habe ich das?“, fragte er nach einer Pause. Er war verwirrt und schloss schnell zu ihr auf.

„Das köstliche Abendessen, das du mir heute zubereitet hast“, erinnerte sie ihn. „Und der neue Rucksack, den du mir gekauft hast. Den, den du mit diesen Geschenken gefüllt hast.“

„Du, ähm, du erinnerst dich daran, hmmm?“

„Na klar“, begann sie, während die Erinnerung immer deutlicher wurde. „Dies … was waren das, Käse- und Haferflocken Kräcker? Köstlich, ich hatte niemals etwas wie die vorher. Und die … die …“

„Kleeblütenkekse?“

„Das waren sie! Ja, genau die. _Unglaublich_. Ich konnte sie in keinem Geschäft finden. Selbst in den größeren Supermärken, wie Woolmart. Ich glaube, sie wurden aus dem Sortiment genommen.“ Sie seufzte bei der Erinnerung an die Leckereien vor langer Zeit. Sie hatte sie sogar vor ihrem Bruder versteckt, um auch den letzten Bissen für sich alleine zu haben.

„Na, ja …“, zögerte Gideon. „Die gab es niemals im Geschäft zu kaufen.“

Sharla blieb stehen, versuchte zu verstehen, was er gesagt hatte. „Niemals?“

„Ich hab‘ sie gemacht“, sagte er schüchtern.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Jetzt _wirklich_?“

„Ich hab‘ all meine Ersparnisse für den Rucksack ausgegeben, weißt du und … es kam mir falsch vor, ihn dir einfach leer zu geben.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern bei dem Versuch, das, was er getan hatte, klein zu reden.

„Pah! Ich schätze, du hattest schon _immer_ ein Händchen fürs Kochen“, sagte sie leicht spöttisch. „Ich hätte das niemals gedacht. Weißt du was? Ich habe den Rucksack auch noch. Ich habe ihn in der Kaserne gelassen. Aber er ist immer noch gut.“

„W-Wirklich? Kein Spaß?“, fragte er. Eine Spur von Stolz war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Mittlerweile ist er etwas zu klein für mich, aber ich hab‘ die Riemen gegen einen längeren ausgetauscht. Du weißt schon, so im Stil von einer Umhängetasche, wenn ich mal die Basis verlasse.“

Gideon lächelte beeindruckt. „Das war ziemlich geschickt von dir. Ich bin froh, dass sie dir da drüben alles Mögliche Sinnvolle beibringen.“

„Oh, ist nichts Besonderes“, schüttelte Sharla schüchtern ihren Kopf. „Wenn man den ganzen Tag an Flugzeugen arbeitet, merkt man schon von selbst, was man so alles brauchen kann. Ich seh‘ ja auch, dass du deine Fähigkeiten in der Zwischenzeit noch verbessert hast, Herr Chefkoch.“

„Ah, was hab‘ ich dir denn übers Schmeicheln gesagt.“ Er kratzte sich den Hinterkopf. „Du fängst an, dich wie meine Kumpels anzuhören. Die erzählen mir immer, dass ich daraus ‘ne Karriere machen sollte.“

„Und warum macht du das nicht?“

„Na, ja, das ist wohl die Eine-Million-Dollar-Frage, Süße. I-i-ich glaube, da müsste ich auf die Kochschule gehen – u-u-und …“

„ _Mmhmm_ , und warum gehst du nicht?“, wiederholte sie. „Ich hab‘ doch gesehen, wie begeisterst du warst, als ich dein Essen probieren wollte.“

„Zum Teufel, jetzt hast du mir diese verrückten Ideen in den Kopf gepflanzt.“ Er kicherte. „Meinst du wirklich, dass ich es versuchen sollte?“

„Du zeigst doch dafür echte Leidenschaft. Ich glaube, dass es eine gute Idee wäre.“

Und damit hatten sie ihr Haus erreicht. Ein malerisches zweistöckiges Gebäude, das irgendwie … fehl am Platz erschien, im Vergleich zu den Fertighäusern in der Nachbarschaft. Die Umgebung war einst Ackerland gewesen, wenn sich Gideon richtig erinnerte, sogar bevor sie beide geboren wurden.

„Hast du, ähm, irgendetwas sonst noch geplant, wenn du jetzt wieder in der Stadt bist?“, fragte er. „Vielleicht willst du noch einmal bei mir vorbeischauen, bevor du wieder abfährst? Ich könnte dir noch was anderes zubereiten.“

Sharla rubbelte sich über die Arme. „Ich …“

„A-Aber, du musst nicht, ähm …“, er fühlte sich verunsichert, jetzt wo er es gefragt hatte. „Ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen …“

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht“, versicherte sie. Sie atmete kurz durch. „Ich, ähm … ich fahre morgen früh wieder zurück. Heute war der letzte Tag meines Heimaturlaubs.“

„Oh.“

„Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit für den Besuch, aber, ähm … das nächste Mal. Ich werde wieder bei dir vorbeischauen, wenn ich das nächste Mal in der Stadt bin.“

„Ich freu mich ganz bestimmt darauf“, nickte er. „Bring Appetit mit. Ich werde bestimmt besser werden und werde dir dann etwas ganz Besonderes kochen.“

„Darauf wette ich. Danke, dass du mich heimgebracht hast.“ Sharla lächelte ihn warmherzig an. „War wirklich nett von dir.“

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Süße. Es war wirklich schön, dich wiederzusehen.“

Sharla nickte. „Dich auch. Gute Nacht, Gideon.“

* * *

 

> Spät in der Nacht  
> Gideons Apartment

Gideon seufzte, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Seine Augen passten sich an die Dunkelheit im Inneren der Wohnung an, nachdem die Lichter aus dem Gang ausgesperrt worden waren. Neon-Schilder von ein paar Geschäften unten an der Straße blinkten und beleuchteten die geschlossenen Jalousien seines Fensters von außen.

Seine Wohnung war klein, aber er mochte es, sie sauber zu halten. Seine Küche bestand aus einem Kühlschrank und ein wenig Arbeitsfläche. Ein kleines Spülbecken war in der Ecke versteckt, mit einer einzelnen Kaffeetasse, die darinstand. Sein Bett war gemacht und seine Kleidung für den nächsten Tag schon an seiner Garderobe aufgehängt. Unter dem einzigen Fenster stand ein kleines Regal aus Stahlrohren, auf dem er verschiedene Kräuter und Minze in Blumentöpfen großzog. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer schon gesagt, dass sich frische Zutaten im Essen besser machen würden.

Er zog seine Latzhose aus, stopfte sie in den Wäschekorb und ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sharla ihn besuchen würde, aber er war immer noch dankbar dafür. Es fühlte sich schön an, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen hatte. Er war glücklich, zu wissen, wie gut sie auf sich allein gestellt zurecht kam. Aber da war etwas, das in seinem Kopf nagte.

Sharla wirkte stark, selbstbewusst, und seltsamerweise … ehrfurchtgebietend. Sie war ihrem Traum gefolgt, hat sich selbst weiterentwickelt, all das, während sie weit weg von daheim war.

Gideon auf der anderen Seite … obwohl er sein Leben verändert hatte, obwohl er so hart gearbeitet hatte, dass er nicht seinen Selbstzweifel, seinen Ängsten und seiner Wut, die ihn in seiner Kindheit verfolgt hatten, zu verfallen, war er immer noch hier. Während Sharla aufgebrochen war, um ihrem Traum zu folgen war er immer noch hier. Travis hatte seinen klugen Kopf eingesetzt um … na ja, Gideon war nicht ganz sicher, was Travis da eigentlich studierte. Selbst Judy Hopps war aufgebrochen, um auf der Nageria Universität einen Abschluss in Kriminalrecht zu machen. Er wusste, dass sie immer noch beabsichtigte hinterher auf die Zoomanischen Polizeiakademie zu gehen, ihren lebenslangen Traum zu verwirklichen.

Aber Gideon arbeitete als Spülhilfe in der Nebenschicht in einem kleinen Imbiss. Der Manager erlaubte ihm für Freunde und seine Familie zu kochen, wenn sie vorbeikamen, aber niemals für wirkliche Kunden.

Er saß alleine in seinem dunklen Apartment, aber in seinem Inneren glühte ein Funke: Sharla dachte, dass er es könnte, also warum dann anders sein? Gideons Leidenschaft war das Kochen, und er würde es auf sich nehmen, was auch immer es kosten würde, der beste Koch zu werden, der Gideon sein konnte. Keine Ausreden mehr …


	3. Bessere Tage

> 7 Monate später
> 
> Donnerstag, 20. Februar 20X3
> 
> Abend
> 
> Percheron Luftwaffenbasis, Ibexas

„Post für dich“, rief der Tapir im Vorbeilaufen und warf ein mittelgroßes Paket auf das obere Stockbett, das Sharla gehörte. „Riecht lecker, gibst du nachher was ab?“, kicherte er, wartete aber gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern verteilte weiter die Päckchen und Pakete an andere Mitglieder der Einheit.

„Ein Paket das lecker _riecht_?“, dachte Sharla laut nach. Was ihr ihre Eltern da wohl geschickt haben?

Sie richtete sich auf und schloss ihr Buch. Als sie das Paket umdrehte, musste sie überrascht feststellen, dass es nicht von ihren Eltern kam …, sondern von Gideon Grey.

_Gideon hat mir etwas geschickt_?, dachte sie und zog ihr Taschenmesser aus dem grau-blauen Beutel, der von einem der Bettpfosten an der Seite herunterhing. Nicht nur die Neugierde trieb sie zur Eile, sondern auch der verführerischen Duft, der aus dem Inneren drang.

Sharla öffnete behutsam das Klebeband, das das Paket verschloss, und schaute hinein. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ein Déjà-vu ihren Verstand traf: Im Inneren war ein sauber zusammengewickelter Beutel, der aussah, als würde er Kleeblütenkekse enthalten. Ein weiterer Beutel, der mit einer roten Schleife verschlossen war, war mit Hafer-Käse-Kräckern gefüllt und … da war noch ein Bogen Briefpapier.

Sie widerstand der Versuchung, sofort die wundervoll duftenden Leckereien zu probieren, und zog stattdessen den Brief heraus.

> _Sharla_
> 
> _Ich habe mich auf der Universität von Deerbrooke in das Programm für kulinarische Kunst eingeschrieben!_
> 
> _Ich hatte tatsächlich schon eine ganze Weile mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber Dein Besuch im letzten Jahr hat mich dazu gebracht, wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. Also habe ich mich, dank Dir, meine Süße, endlich entschieden. Ich kann gar nicht ausdrücken, wie viel es mir bedeutet hat, dass Du mich dazu ermutigt hast._
> 
> _Ich habe Dir ja vorher schon gesagt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass ich ein talentierter Koch bin oder so, aber wenn Du glaubst, dass ich so aus mir ein besseres Tier machen kann, dann werde ich mein Bestes geben._
> 
> _Ich kann mich erinnern, dass Du gesagt hast, dass Du die Süßigkeiten, die ich für dich in der High School gemacht habe, gemocht hast, also habe ich Dir einen kleinen Vorrat gebacken. Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht und ich hoffe, dass sie so gut sind, wie die, an die Du Dich erinnerst. Das Rezept könnte sich in den Jahren verändert haben._
> 
> _Obwohl ich in die Kochschule in Coati Canyon gehe, wohne ich immer noch hier in Nageria. Wegen der guten Eisenbahnverbindung ist das kein großer Aufwand. Schau doch mal vorbei, wenn Du Lust hast. Ich habe da ein Gericht, von dem ich glaube, dass es Dir schmeckt, wenn Du es probieren willst._
> 
> _Wie auch immer, ich hoffe, dass es Dir bei der Luftwaffe gut geht. Ich glaube an Dich!_
> 
> _Dein Freund_
> 
> _Gideon_

_Freund?,_ dachte Sharla. Gideon war jetzt, wo er erwachsen war, so ganz anders. Wie sehr hatte sich die Art, wie jeder von beiden den anderen sah, verändert. Sie musste lächeln. _Ja, Gideon, wir können jetzt Freunde sein. Nach all den Jahren können wir einen neuen Anfang wagen._

…

„Soldat, Sie schulden mir Liegestützen!“, befahl der Löwe, der sie weit überragte, und ihr vorgesetzter Offizier war, als er an Sharla auf dem Weg aus der Offiziersmesse vorbeikam, die sich gerade leerte.

„Jawohl, Sir!“, antwortete Sharla, während sie sich auf den Boden stützte und die Übung begann. Sie diskutierte nicht, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, warum sie die Disziplinarmaßnahme über sich ergehen lassen musste, aber sie wusste nur zu gut, dass man dem Befehl eines höherrangigen Offiziers nicht widersprach.

Er blieb gar nicht stehen, um zu überprüfen, ob Sharla tatsächlich die Übungen machte, sondern lief einfach weiter aus ihrem Blickfeld, während sie ihre Liegestützen begann. Andere Tiere liefen an ihr auf dem Weg aus der Messe vorbei, während Sharla mit ihrer Sonderaufgabe zurückblieb.

Nachdem Sharla die letzten eineinhalb Jahre Drill-Übungen wie diese über sich ergehen ließ, hatte ihre körperlich Fitness keine Ähnlichkeit zu der, mit der sie hier eingetroffen war. Nicht dass sie damals nicht gut in Form gewesen wäre, aber nach Monaten knallharten Trainings und aller möglichen körperlicher Herausforderungen konnte sie derartige überraschenden, harten, Spontanübungen, die hier auf der Basis ganz alltäglich waren, durchziehen.

Ohne viel zu denken setzte sie ihre Tätigkeit fort, geistig nur damit beschäftigt, die Wiederholungen zu zählen bis …

„Stehen Sie auf!“ Ihr Captain war zurück und sah von weit oben auf sie herab.

Sharla gehorchte sofort. Sie stand im Achtung und sah nach oben auf den großen Löwen.

„Wie viele Durchgänge waren das?“, fragte er.

„Beinahe dreihundert, Sir“, erwiderte sie. In ihren Muskeln und auch in ihrem Durchhaltevermögen spürte sie, wie die Erschöpfung brannte.

„Wissen Sie, warum Sie das machen mussten?“

„Nein, Sir“, sagte sie, immer noch nach oben blickend.

„Sie haben Kekse in ihrer Baracke gefressen.“ Der Captain nahm einen Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Zinntasse. „Es ist nicht gegen die Vorschriften, etwas in den Schlafquartieren zu haben, aber einer ihrer Kameraden hat gesehen, wie viel Sie in sich reingestopft haben. In dieser Einheit wird maßlose Völlerei nicht akzeptiert. Vor allem wenn man all die Zeit und die Mühe bedenkt, die wir damit aufbringen ihren erbärmlichen kleinen Schafsarsch in Form zu bringen.“

„Es – es tut mir leid, Sir. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen“, antwortete sie respektvoll.

„Gut, geben Sie mir noch hundert Wiederholungen, dann können Sie gehen.“

Sie nickte, ließ sich wieder auf den Boden hinunter und setzte die Übung fort.

_Na vielen Dank auch, Gideon,_ witzelte sie vor sich hin, ohne wirklich auf ihn wütend zu sein. _Was für eine Chance hatte ich auch gegen so etwas zu widerstehen, so etwas Nostalgischem._

Während Sharla die übrigen Liegestütze machte, überlegte sie, warum sie nur so viele gegessen hatte. Normalerweise aß sie niemals im Übermaß, vor allem jetzt, da sie bei den Streitkräften war, und ihr Essen normalerweise in der Messe für sie zubereitet wurde. Vielleicht waren es nur nostalgische Gefühle oder der Eindruck etwas Besonderes zu vermissen, wie der köstliche Geschmack von Gideons selbstgemachten Naschereien. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, sie hätte schwören können, dass die Kekse sogar besser geschmeckt haben, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte.

* * *

> 5 Wochen später
> 
> Dienstag, 26. März 20X3 Winter
> 
> Nachmittag
> 
> Universität von Deerbrooke, Coati Canyon

Gideon zog seinen Mantel enger um sich, während er den vereisten Gehsteig entlanglief. Der Schnee fiel nur leicht, aber es war genug, dass die Flocken an seiner Kleidung kleben blieben.

Der Campus der Universität von Deerbrooke lag auf einem großen Gelände in den Bergen. Die Straßen waren steil, die nahen Häuser und andere Gebäude waren einfach so in den Steilhang gebaut worden. Gideon beneidete die Fahrer nicht, die in dieser Jahreszeit hier ständig in Verkehrsstauungen kamen, vor allem die Tiere, die größere Autos lenkten. Kleinere Nagetiere schienen dagegen mit dem Verkehr keine großen Probleme zu haben.

Coati Canyon war eine stark bewaldete Stadt, die keine Klimakontrolle benötigte, oder um genau zu sein, bei der die Klimakontrolle keinen großen Einfluss zu haben schien. Der Winter fühlte sich wie ein echter Winter an und der Sommer auch wie ein Sommer. Gideon wusste das sehr gut, weil er sich nur wenige Wochen seit Sharlas Besuch hier regelmäßig aufhielt.

Er lächelte in sich hinein: Er war glücklich. Das Leben war schön und endlich fühlte er, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Gideon lächelte in letzter Zeit öfter, wenn er seine Theoriekurse beendet hatte, und sich dem Tagwerk zuwenden konnte.

„Gideon!“, rief eine Stimme hinter ihm und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Gideon, warte!“

„Hmm?“, er drehte sich um und sah bergaufwärts.

Obwohl er wegen des Schneefalls blinzeln musste, um sich ganz sicher zu sein, erkannte er Sharla sofort. Sie stand am oberen Ende des Abhangs auf einer Plattform, von der man diesen   
Teil des Unigeländes überblicken konnte und rief ihn. Sharla war zu ihm nach Coati gekommen.

**Sharlas zweiter Besuch**

„Sh-Sharla?“, überrascht rief er ihren Namen und sie joggte den langen Weg die Serpentinen entlang nach unten zu ihm.

Als sie es bis zu ihm geschafft hatte, war sie noch nicht einmal aus der Puste, obwohl es sicher anstrengend war, den steilen Weg den ganzen Hügel hinunterzulaufen.

„Hey, Gideon.“ Als sie ihre Kapuze herunterzog, zeigte sie ihm ein glückliches Lächeln. Sie trug einen weißen dicken Mantel. An den Ärmelsäumen war weiße flauschige Wolle angenäht, die einen starken Kontrast zu ihren bloßen schwarzen Handgelenken bildete. Es sah fast so aus, als ob der Pelz auf ihrem Mantel aus ihrer eigenen Wolle bestand. Trotz ihres dicken Mantels trug sie ein Paar kurze Hosen, die gleiche Sorte, die sie schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch getragen hatte.

„Hey! Ähm, ja, h-hey“, stotterte Gideon. Er konnte noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass sie hier war. „W-wo, ähm … Woher wusstest du, wo du mich finden kannst?“

„Ähm“, zuckte Shala mit den Schultern, „ich habe letzten Monat deinen Brief bekommen, indem du geschrieben hast, dass du den Lehrgang für kulinarische Künste machst, und da dachte ich, ich schau vorbei, um dir zu gratulieren.“

„Ahh“, gluckste Gideon, „Süße, das hättest du nicht tun müssen.“

„Na, ja, ich hatte ohnehin einen Besuch geplant und der Zug kommt ja auf dem Weg nach Nageria sowieso durch Coati.“

Gideon dachte einen Augenblick nach. „D-d-dann bist du … du bist als allererstes hierhergekommen?“

„Genau“, sagte Sharla und sah weg. „Ich war, ähm … ich dachte, wir könnten gemeinsam zurück nach Nageria fahren und uns ein wenig auf der Fahrt unterhalten. Ich bin wirklich interessiert, was du so gemacht hast, während ich weg war. Es hört sich an, als ob du wirklich _schwer_ beschäftigt warst.“

„J-Ja, schon.“ Tatsächlich hatte Gideon _wirklich_ viel zu tun gehabt. Es war während ihrer Abwesenheit viel passiert, aber, obwohl er stolz darauf war, was er alles erreicht hatte, war Gideon nicht jemand, der gerne prahlte. Man kann allerdings sagen, dass er auch wenig Gelegenheit dazu hatte, da er nicht viel mehr Bekannte außerhalb seiner Familie hatte. „… Ähm, ja, klar. Würde ich gerne.“

„Super! Dann los.“ Sie joggte an ihm vorbei in Richtung Bahnhof, der nicht weit von der Stelle entfernt lag, wo sie jetzt standen.

„W-Warte!“, rief Gideon ihr hinterher, als er versuchte zu ihr aufzuschließen.

* * *

 

„Ist dir nich‘ kalt?“, fragte Gideon, während er sich seine Pfoten rieb. Sie saßen gemeinsam in dem übervölkerten Zug. Viele Tiere mussten stehen, aber sie hatten es geschafft, einen gemeinsamen Sitzplatz zu ergattern.

„Hmmm?“

„Du bist, ähm … ich dachte, dass es kalt ist, so ohne deine Wolle … ähm … und du hast nur kurze Hosen an und so.“ Plötzlich fühlte sich Gideon, wie die Peinlichkeit seiner Frage ihn durchzuckte, weil er dadurch zugegeben hatte, dass ihm Sharlas nackte Beine aufgefallen waren.

„Ja, schon ein wenig“, gab sie zu. Sie zog ihre Füße auf die Sitzfläche hoch und begann mit beiden Hufen über ihre Schenkel zu rubbeln, um sich aufzuwärmen. „Ibexas ist das ganze Jahr über ziemlich heiß. Da ist es besser für mich, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Wolle das ganze Jahr über geschoren ist, und ich besitze tatsächlich nicht viele Wintersachen. Glücklicherweise hatte ich den Mantel in meiner Reisetasche.“ Sie deutete auf die schwarze Reisetasche aus Armeebeständen unter ihrem Sitz. Direkt daneben lag ein allzu bekannter blau-grauer Rucksack.

„Hey, ist das nich‘ …“

„Oh, jep, genau das ist er.“ Sie lächelte auf den kleinen Beutel herunter. „Ich hab‘ dir doch gesagt, dass ich ihn noch verwende.“ Sie hob ihn auf und rubbelte mit ihren Hufspitzen über ein paar abgewetzte Stellen. Der neue Tragegurt, den Sharla angebracht hatte, war lang und sah sehr stabil aus.

„Sieht aus, als ob er genau richtig für dich ist“, bemerkte Gideon stolz. „Wunder mich nur, dass er so lange durchgehalten hat.“

„Ich hab‘ ihn ein paar Mal ausbessern müssen. Die anderen Säugetiere in meiner Einheit können manchmal ganz schön wild sein und ich muss zugeben, dass ich auch nicht so zimperlich in unserer derben Wohngemeinschaft bin.“

„ _Derben Wohngemeinschaft?_ “ Gideon hob eine Augenbraue: „D-Du?“

„Überrascht?“ Tatsächlich hatte sich Sharla darauf gefreut, Gideons Reaktion zu sehen, wenn sie ihm die eine oder andere Geschichte über das Leben auf der Luftwaffenbasis erzählen würde. Manchmal fühlte sie wohl das Gleiche, wenn sie an die ganzen Veränderungen dachte, die sie hinter sich gebracht hatte. „Ich weiß, du hättest niemals gedacht, dass das kleine schüchterne Lämmchen Sharla in Ibexas ein dickes Fell bekommen würde, richtig?“

„N-N-Na ja. Das war es nicht, w-was i-ich gemeint hab. Was meinst du mit ‚derbe Wohngemeinschaft‘?“

„Mmm, du weißt schon“, sie stellte die Tasche wieder auf den Boden und rubbelte sich weiter über ihre nackten Beine. „Das Leben bei der Luftwaffe ist verblüffend … körperlich. Wir haben ziemlich oft Raufereien …“

„… Raufereien?“

„Eine ganze Menge Angeberei. Ständig die eigene Stärke beweisen, sowas wie Armdrücken oder irgendwelche anderen Soldaten, die größer sind als man selbst, in die Höhe stemmen, so Zeug halt.“

Gideon kicherte vorsichtig. „So wie’s aussieht, hast du einige Geschichten zu erzählen.“ Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie Sharla ein Tier, das größer als sie war, packte und in die Höhe hob.

„Das hab‘ ich, in der Tat …“, nickte Sharla.

Es gab plötzlich ein Durcheinander und Gedränge in dem Zug, als er eine steilere Neigung hinunterfuhr. Weil sie ihre Füße noch auf dem Sitz hatte, verlor Sharla den Halt und fiel auf Gideon. Sie fuchtelte mit den Armen herum, um wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen.

„Hoho“, Gideon legte eine Pfote auf ihre Schulter, um ihr dabei zu helfen, sich wieder aufzurichten. „Vorsicht, meine Süße.“

Sharla lächelte etwas peinlich berührt, rutschte ein paar Zentimeter von ihm weg und räusperte sich. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster, um zu schauen, wo der Zug gerade unterwegs war. Sie waren gerade dabei, die schneebedeckten Berge hinter sich zu lassen. Die Landschaften um Nageria wurden langsam zwischen den immer vereinzelt stehenden Bäumen und dem Schnee sichtbar.

Beide saßen einen Augenblick schweigend da. Gideon wollte etwas sagen, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, worüber er sich mit ihr unterhalten könnte. Irgendwie war der Fluss ihrer Unterhaltung ins Stocken geraten.

Bis ihm zumindest eine Frage in den Sinn kam.

„Also …“, begann er.

„Hmmm?“ Sharla sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie war auch dabei zu grübeln, wie sie ihr Gespräch wieder aufleben lassen könnten.

Gideon seufzte: „Ich will nicht … also ich meine …“, er kratzte sich wieder am Kopf, eine seiner Angewohnheiten, wenn er nervös wurde, soviel war Sharla schon aufgefallen. Es war etwas, was ihm öfters passierte, wenn er mit ihr sprach. „Es freut mich wirklich, dass du vorbeigekommen bist, um zu sehen, wie es mir geht und so, aber … um ehrlich zu sein. Ich bin echt überrascht, dass du wirklich deine Zeit mit mir verbringen willst.“

„Hä?“ Sharla zog verwirrt ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„I-i-ich meine“, es war deutlich zu sehen, dass Gideon bereute, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Das kam jetzt w-wohl falsch rüber. Ich, ich meine nur …“

„Gi-deon“, grinste sie.

„V-vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe. Ich schätze das einfach sehr.“

„Gideon“, sagte sie wieder. „Du musst jetzt nicht nervös werden. Ich bin es doch nur.“

„N-Naja …“, Gideon dachte einen Augenblick nach. Sie hatte recht. Obwohl sie sich beide in den letzten Jahren so sehr verändert hatten, war sie immer noch das kleine Schaf, mit dem er zusammen für viele Jahre zur Schule gegangen war. „J-Ja …“, beruhigte er sich selbst. Er sah auf seinen Schoß hinunter und auf seine Pfoten, die nervös aneinander herumfingerten.

„Und mir ist klar, dass wir beide eine ganze Weile nicht miteinander gesprochen haben“, lenkte sie ein. Sie tastete sich langsam heran, um zu erklären, warum sie Gideon um seiner Willen gesucht hatte und auch für sich selbst. „Ich dachte, wir könnten anfangen, einfach Freunde zu sein. Du hast dich sehr verwandelt, mehr sogar als ich.“

Gideon schaute von dem Kompliment überrascht auf. „Das … das meinst du ehrlich? I-ich meine, du bist doch diejenige, die ihren Traum folgt, irgendwann ins Weltall zu fliegen. Du bist doch in ein verrücktes fremdes Land gefahren und hast dich der Armee angeschlossen. Und jetzt lernst du diese Bio-mechanischen … halt sowas. Und ich … ich lerne bloß … bloß einen besseren Kartoffelauflauf zu machen. Und ich lebe immer noch genau da, wo ich schon immer war.“

Sharla lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Gideon war nicht nur ruhiger und freundlicher geworden, er war auch bescheiden. „Du bist viel besser, als wie du dir selbst eingestehen willst! Es geht doch gar nicht darum, wo man wohnt oder welche Träume man hat.“

„I-ich, ähm … ich versteht dich nicht, Liebes.“

„Gid, schau mal.“ Sie knuffte seine Schulter einen Huf. „Als wir in der Grundschule waren, war alles, was du getan hast, andere Kinder herum zu schikanieren und den Unterricht zu schwänzen. Du warst bis zur High School ein schlechter Schüler.“

Gideon sagte nichts, sondern saß einfach mit gesenktem Kopf da.

„Und jetzt sieh dich an! Du hast dich mehr verändert als jeder, den ich kenne: Du hast die High School erfolgreich mit uns allen gemeinsam abgeschlossen und wurdest an der Uni in Deerbrooke angenommen.“

Der Ausdruck von Scham auf Gideons Gesicht wurde langsam durch so etwas wie Stolz ersetzt, während er noch auf seine Pfoten starrte.

„Du bist zu so einem großartigen Tier herangewachsen“, sprach Sharla weiter. „Gideon, du musst es nicht zugeben, aber ich bin mir trotzdem sicher, dass du hart daran gearbeitet hast, der zu sein, der du heute bist.“

Gideon lächelte schüchtern: Sie hatte recht, es war _wirklich_ schwer sein Leben zu ändern. Es war wohl eines der schwersten Dinge, die er jemals gemacht hatte, und es fühlte sich gut an, mal innezuhalten und zurückzublicken auf das, was er erreicht hatte. Selbst wenn er nicht in den Weltraum fliegen würde oder als erster Hase zur Polizei gehen werden würde, wie ihre alte Mitschülerin Judy Hopps.

„Du machst mich ganz verlegen“, grinste er breit.

Sharla lachte auf und nach einem Augenblick lachte auch Gideon.

„Ich schätze“, begann Shala wieder, um auf Gideons Frage zu antworten, „ich schätze, ich bin gekommen, um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, was nach der ganzen Zeit wirklich aus dir geworden ist. Ich möchte mit dem _wirklichen_ G-ideon Grey befreundet sein. Wir können einfach neu anfangen.“

Die Antwort ließ Gideon warm ums Herz fühlen. Immerhin war sie der Grund dafür, dass er sich dazu aufgerafft hatte, an der Uni Kochkunst zu studieren. Und wenn Sharla bereit war, ihm zu vergeben und zu vergessen, was geschehen war, eine neue Freundschaft mit ihm zu beginnen, dann konnte er das auch. Er könnte sogar seinem vergangenen Ich vergeben und den Blick auf die Zukunft richten. Keine Ausreden mehr …

„Das würde mir gefallen“, nickte Gideon. Er war sich noch unschlüssig, wie er mit den ganzen neuen Emotionen, die durch seinen Körper fluteten, umgehen konnte. „Sharla, ich danke dir … es, … es bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, was du gesagt hast, trotz dem, was ich alles gemacht hab‘, als ich noch jünger war.“

„Du hast so hart daran gearbeitet, das mindeste, was ich tun kann, ist dir zu vergeben.“

Es gibt Momente, in denen man das Gefühl hat, dass der Drang zu Lächeln einfach übermächtig wird, so als ob eine unsichtbare Kraft jeden Versuch, es zu unterdrücken, unmöglich macht. Gideon und Sharla verspürten genau jetzt dieses seltsames Gefühl, als ob in dieser Welt, die sie teilten, in diesem Moment alles, wirklich alles, richtig war. Genau in diesem Moment, in dem sie sich ansahen. Nachdem er so lange versucht hatte, sein aggressives und gleichzeitig unsicheres Selbst zu überwinden, war Gideon von einem der Tiere, die er verletzt hatte, als ein verändertes und wirklich neues Wesen anerkannt worden.

„Ich hab‘ viel darüber nachgedacht“, begann Gideon, nachdem er den Augenkontakt, den sie für einen kurzen Moment hatten, unterbrochen hatte. „Über die Frage, die du mir das letzte Mal, als du in der Stadt warst, gestellt hast.“

„Hmm? Welche Frage?“

„Die … warum ich mich verändert habe“, Gideons Lächeln verschwand, als ihm die Erinnerung an seine dunkleren Tage wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. „Oder warum ich überhaupt ein anderer sein wollte.“

„Wenn du noch nicht darüber reden möchtest, dann ist das in Ordnung.“

Gideon zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ne, das is‘ es nicht.“

„Was dann?“

Er atmete einmal tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es is‘ mehr, dass ich selber nicht genau die Antwort wusste. Aber ich schätze … also ich glaube, es fing mit Travis an.“

„Travis?“, fragte sie, sie suchte in ihrer Erinnerung nach dem Namen. „Ach, ja … Travis! Das Frettchen, das mit dir die ganze Zeit herumgehangen war! Was ist mit ihm passiert? Ist er wirklich in diese Schule nach Nova Ferocia. Da wollte er doch hin?“

„Ja, glaub ich zumindest.“

„Du glaubst das?“, Sharla verstummte. Sie redeten doch von demselben Frettchen, oder? Sie versuchte sich an die letzten Jahre der High School Zeit zu erinnern. „Ihr beide ward doch wie Pech und Schwefel, bis …“

„Bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich …“, er sah sich im Zug um, so als ob die grausame Erinnerung irgendein Monster wäre, das ihn gleich anspringen würde, „an dem ich deinen Rucksack kaputt gemacht habe.“

* * *

Travis war eine ganze Weile weg. Auf einem „Wissenschaftscamp“, wie er es nannte. Ich hab‘ damals nicht genau verstanden, was das genau bedeutete. Ich glaube, ich weiß es immer noch nicht. Aber das entscheidende war: Travis war so ungefähr einen Monat weg und ich wusste die Zeit über nix mit mir anzufangen.

Ich hing nur den ganzen Tag herum, machte eigentlich gar nix. Es hat mir gar nicht gefallen, als ich selber gemerkt hab‘, dass ich tatsächlich meine Zeit mit Nichtstun verschwendete. Damals hab‘ ich erkannt, dass einsam zu sein, eine wunderbare Gelegenheit ist, sich über sein eigenes Leben klar zu werden.

Mit Langeweile bin ich niemals so richtig klargekommen, aber wenn Travis da war, hatte ich wenig Gelegenheit, mich zu langweilen. Aus der Langeweile wurde Trübsal blasen und ich blieb die ganze Zeit zu Hause, wollte überhaupt nix machen.

Und dann endlich: Travis ist von seinem Urlaubscamp zurück. Er kommt zu mir nach Haus und ich bin wirklich glücklich ihn zu sehen. Er erzählt mir über all die coolen Sachen, die er gemacht hat, und all das tolle Zeug, das er gelernt hat. Und dann …

„Und, was hast du so den Sommer über gemacht?“, fragte er.

Weiß nicht so genau, was er erwartet hatte, was ich ihm sagen sollte.

Vielleicht hat er geahnt er, dass ich nicht so richtig wusste, was ich ohne ihn anstellen könnte, oder er hat ganz ehrlich erwartet, dass ich irgendetwas cooles gemacht habe. Wieauchimmer, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich ihm tatsächlich erzählt habe, aber irgendwie sind wir darauf gekommen, darüber zu sprechen, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlt, in meiner Gegenwart neben mir intelligent zu wirken, oder, dass die einzigen Sachen, die wir zusammen gemacht haben, andere Kinder zu schikanieren und Ärger zu machen.

Ich weiß, dass er da nicht falsch lag, aber das Ich, das ich damals war, wollte sowas nicht hören. Ich hab‘ ihm gesagt, dass mir das egal ist, hab ihm gesagt, wenn er das wirklich denkt, dann sollte er sich andere Freunde suchen. Er hat es dann sein lassen und wir haben die nächsten Tage genau das gemacht, was er schon gesagt hatte: Andere Kinder schikaniert und Ärger gemacht.

Und dann ein paar Wochen später beginnt wieder das Schuljahr. Ich zerreiße deinen Rucksack und Judy verpasst mir eine Lektion, die ich niemals vergessen werde … meine Schnauze hat Wochen danach immer noch weh getan … ich hab meinen Stolz verloren, aber ich habe später an diesem Tag noch etwas viel Wichtigeres verloren, etwas dass ich wahrscheinlich niemals wieder zurückbekommen werde.

Nachdem ich mit Travis weggerannt bin, hatte er mir ein paar Sachen zu sagen …

„Gid, ich hab‘s dir gesagt …“, sagte er. Ich schätze er hat sich nur getraut, seine Meinung zu sagen, weil er voller Adrenalin war, oder weil mein ganzes Maul dabei war zuzuschwellen. „Alles, was wir machen, wenn wir zusammen abhängen, ist Ärger. Hast du gesehen, wie Sharla dich angesehen hat, als du ihre Tasche gepackt hast?“

„Wie kommst du drauf, dass es mich interessiert, wie sich mich anschaut?“ Ich versuchte mich taff anzuhören, aber tief im Inneren war ich in Aufruhr. Ja, ich hatte gesehen, wie du mich angesehen hast und ich werde niemals deinen Blick in diesem Moment vergessen. „Gerade jetzt bin ich nur an diesem blöden Hasen interessiert und wie ich ihr ihre kleinen Scheißaugen auskratzen werde, dafür dass sie meine Schnauze fast gebrochen hat.“

Er hat nur seinen Kopf geschüttelt und saß schmollend bei mir Zuhause. Er wartete auf den Moment, an dem er all seinen Mut zusammen hatte, um es mir zu sagen, und ich saß einfach da, mit einem Eisbeutel an meine Schnauze gepresst und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass er sich darauf vorbereitete, etwas zu sagen, etwas, mit dem ich niemals gerechnet hätte.

„Ich möchte nicht mehr länger dein Freund sein“, sagt er. Und in diesem Moment fühle ich nur noch Panik. Ich hatte Depressionen, als er nicht da war, und das war das Einzige, an das ich denken konnte, während er weiterredete … „Ich will etwas mit meinem Leben anfangen. Wir sind jetzt beide fünfzehn und wir machen diesen Mist seid wir in der Grundschule waren. Ich hab‘ keine Lust mehr, Angst davor zu haben, neben dir wie ein Streber auszusehen. Ich will Medizin studieren.“

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was ich gesagt habe, alles Mögliche, hab‘ ich gesagt, um ihn anzuflehen, seine Meinung zu ändern, dass es mir leid tut, oder dass es für mich ok ist, wenn er klüger als ich aussieht.

„Nein, das ist es nicht.“ sagte er. Er sah direkt in meine Seele, und niemand kannte mich besser, als Travis. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas Intelligentes sage oder über Dinge rede, die dich nicht interessieren, dann gibst du mir blöde Namen. Mann, du sagst echt gemeine Sachen zu mir!“

Dann wurde ich wütend. Ich wusste, dass er recht hatte, dass es mir nicht gefiel, wenn er neben mir klüger aussah, oder dass ich das Schlimmste in ihm zu Vorschein brachte.

Er dachte, dass ich gemein war? Na ja, nach den Sachen, die ich ihm genau dann gesagt habe, kann ich ihn nicht dafür verurteilen, dass er gegangen ist und nie wieder ein einziges Wort zu mir gesagt hat.

„Travis, ohne mich bist du gar nichts!“, brüllte ich, obwohl ich es besser wusste, hörte ich nicht auf die Stimme meines Verstands. Aus mir sprach an diesem Tag nur meine Wut, um es ihm heimzuzahlen. „Der einzige Grund, warum ich mit dir die ganze Zeit abhänge is‘, weil du mir leidtust! Du mit deiner blöden Mama, die nur deswegen tot ist, weil sie geglaubt hat, ein Held sein zu können. Und sie hat dir dieselbe Blödheit genetisch vererbt! Oh, ja, du bildest dir wohl ein, dass du sowas von klug bist, wenn du mir dieses tolle neue Wort beibringen kannst. Weißt du was? Es gehört ein ganzes Stück mehr dazu, dich aus diesem dämlichen Hinterwäldlerkaff rauszuholen, als irgendwelche tollen Wörter zu kennen! Also gewöhn dich besser dran, dass ich das Beste bin, was du jemals kriegen wirst!“

In dem Moment, als diese Worte aus meinem dummen Maul gekommen waren, wusste ich, dass ich den besten Freund verloren hatte, den ich jemals hatte. Manchmal da sagt man Dinge, die man niemals wieder zurücknehmen kann, ganz egal, wie sehr man es auch versucht. Manchmal da muss man einfach die Suppe auslöffeln, die man sich selbst eingebrockt hat, und das ist genau das, was ich auch gemacht habe. Travis hat nie wieder mit mir gesprochen.

An diesem Tag habe ich zwei Dinge gelernt: Erstens, ich habe Angst davor, irgendwann einmal allein zu sein, keinen zu haben, der für mich da ist, der mein Freund sein will. Und zweitens, mein ganzes Leben, genau bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, habe ich jeden von mir weggestoßen, um meinen eigenen Alptraum wahr zu machen.

Wenn ich nicht etwas mache … irgendwas‘, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen, bei Travis … einfach bei _jedem_ , dann würde ich später genau das sein: ganz alleine.

* * *

 

> Früher Abend
> 
> Kodiak Café

„Hier ist dein Luzernenblütentee, Süße“, Gideon stellte die dampfende Tasse vor ihr auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich dann auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz in der Zweiersitznische. Er hatte dieselbe Arbeitsschürze an, die er bei ihrem letzten Besuch getragen hatte.

„Danke“, Sharla war immer noch dabei das, was Gideon erzählt hatte, zu verarbeiten. „Also hast du … dich bei mir entschuldigt und mir ein paar Süßigkeiten gebacken und einen neuen Rucksack gekauft, weil du letztendlich nicht einsam sein wolltest?“

Gideon kratzte sich langsam am Kopf. Er war sich wieder unschlüssig, wie er es erklären konnte.

„Weiß nich‘“, er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schätze, ich dachte, dass, … wenn ich … wenn ich mir Mühe geben würde, dir zu zeigen, dass ich ein besseres Tier sein kann, dass du mit mir befreundet sein wolltest.“

„Hmm…“, sie nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Schau, Sh-Sh-Sharla, ich weiß wie das jetzt klingst“, er legte die Pfoten vor sich auf dem Tisch ab und begann nervös mit den Fingern zu spielen. „Ich war ein dummes Kind. Ich dachte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, die Dinge irgendwie zu ändern. Und … wie du mich angesehen hast, wie ich dich verletzt hatte … i-i-i-ich glaube, das war irgendwie der letzte Halm, an dem ich mich geklammert hatte. I-Ich konnte nicht schlafen und nicht essen. Ich wollte einfach, dass du weißt, dass es mir leidtut.“

Sharla stellte ihren Tee ab und legte einen Huf auf Gideons unruhige Pfoten. Er sah zu ihr auf. „G-id, hör mir zu. Was du getan hast, es war nicht umsonst. Jetzt bin ich hier, wir können eine Freundschaft beginnen, du bist nicht allein. Sicher, es hat ein paar Jahre länger gedauert, als wie du es dir gedacht hast, und das tut mir leid, und es tut mir leid, dass Travis dir niemals vergeben hat, aber er schuldet dir nichts, auch keine Vergebung …“

Gideon nickte langsam: „Ich weiß, und ich werfe es ihm nicht vor, aber es tut trotzdem weh.“

„Du kannst das nicht für alle Zeit mit dir herumtragen“, sie sah wieder auf ihre Teetasse und tätschelte seine Pfote unbeholfen. „Es nützt keinem, wenn du dich wegen etwas quälst, was so viele Jahre zurückliegt.“

„Ich weiß, Liebes“, er nickte, während Sharla ihren Huf zurückzog, um noch einen Schluck Tee zu trinken. „Es ist genau so, wie du es bei deinem letzten Besuch gesagt hast: Es ist Vergangenheit. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.“

„Richtig. Und du bist so weit gekommen, hast dich selbst so sehr verwandelt, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass du dir selbst vergibst.“

Gideon schwieg. Er schätzte die Unterstützung, die Sharla ihm entgegenbrachte sehr, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon bereit war, sich zu vergeben. Sharla hatte das vielleicht schon getan, aber …

„Was ist, ähm …“, Sharla ließ ihre Finger in kleinen Kreisen über dem Tisch rutschen, „was ist mit Travis Mutter passiert?“

Sie hatte um Gideons Willen versucht, das Thema zu wechseln, aber unglücklicherweise in eine nicht ganz so günstige Richtung.

„Ich …“, begann Gideon zögerlich. Er wollte darüber wirklich nicht reden. „Ich hätte dir den Teil wohl besser nich‘ erzählt. Selbst wenn Travis und ich nich‘ miteinander reden, bin ich mir sicher, dass er es nich‘ gewollt hätte, wenn ich das irgendjemandem erzähle …“

„Ja, sicher.“ Sharla nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. Sie wurde sich bewusst, dass es gerade nichts mehr gab, worüber sie reden konnten.

„B-Bist du sicher, dass du nix essen willst?“ Gideon wurde wohl im Lauf der Zeit etwas erfahrener, wie man eine unangenehme Stille unterbrechen konnte, wofür Sharla in diesem Moment wirklich dankbar war. „Ich könnte schnell etwas zusammenrühren.“

„Oh, ich sollte besser gehen, wenn ich meinen Tee getrunken habe,“, meinte Sharla dazu, „meine Eltern wundern sich wahrscheinlich jetzt schon, warum ich noch nicht bei ihnen aufgetaucht bin.“

„Ah, l-lass dich nicht aufhalten. Ich würde dich ja gerne nach Hause bringen, aber ich kann während meiner Schicht das Café nicht verlassen.“

„Ist schon gut, Gid. Ich bin drei Tage hier, also habe ich sicher genug Zeit, um einige deiner kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten zu probieren.“ Sie trank den letzten Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse und erhob sich, um ihren weißen Mantel anzuziehen. „Ich freue mich übrigens wirklich darauf.“

„Geht mir genauso“, sagte er und stand ebenfalls auf. Er hob ihre Reisetasche vom Boden auf, um sie ihr zu reichen und war überrascht, wie schwer sie war. Er musste einen Augenblick warten, bis sie den Reisverschluss an ihrem Mantel geschlossen hatte. „Außerhalb der Schule und der Arbeit habe ich nur wenig Zeit, also weißt du ja, wo du mich finden kannst.“

Sharla nahm ihm jetzt die schwere Tasche ab. Sein Arm hatte wegen der Anstrengung aufgrund des Gewichts schon begonnen zu zittern, aber sie nahm sie scheinbar ohne große Mühe aus seiner Pfote und hängte sie sich an die Schulter.

„Es war schön, dich wiederzusehen“, sagte sie aufrichtig. „Morgen dann wieder?“

„Morgen. Ist abgemacht.“


	4. Tage der Freundschaft

> Dienstag, 27. März 20X3  
> Nachmittag  
> Universität von Deerbrooke, Coati Canyon

Gideon war in bester Laune, als er den üblichen Serpentinenweg hinunter zum Bahnsteig ging, an dem der Zug in Richtung Nageria abfuhr. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und es fiel kein Schnee. Für Coati ein eher ungewöhnliches Wetter, aber Gideon war viel zu beschäftigt, es zu bemerken.

Er hielt nach Sharla Ausschau, gespannt, wo sie ihm wohl begegnen würde. Sie hatte versprochen, dass sie heute ihre Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte, aber nicht verraten, wann oder wo. Wie auch immer, Gideon freute sich darauf, und er hatte schon beschlossen, was er heute für sie kochen wollte.

Während er durch den Bahnhof schlenderte, suchte er mit seinem Blick jede Richtung ab. Wenn sie hier auf ihn wartete, wollte er sie auf keinen Fall übersehen. Die Bahnhofshalle war mit Studenten, die auf ihren Zug warteten, überfüllt, aber Sharla war nirgends zu entdecken, zumindest nicht soweit er es sehen konnte.

„Gid!“ Eine bekannte Stimme war direkt aus der Mitte der Menge zu hören. Endlich war sie aufgetaucht. „Gid! Hier drüben!“ Sie winkte ein wenig, während sie ihn rief, obwohl er genau in ihre Richtung sah.

Es war zu sehen, dass sie sich diesmal wesentlich besser auf das Winterwetter eingestellt hatte: Sie trug denselben flauschigen weißen Mantel wie gestern, hatte jetzt aber Hosen an, die ihre Beine fast vollständig bedeckten.

„Hallo, meine Süße!“ Er lächelte, als er zu ihr lief. „Ich sehe, du hast dich diesmal entschieden, etwas Warmes anzuziehen.“

Sie zupfte an ihrem Mantel und klopfte ihn an der einen Stelle zurecht und strich über die andere. „Jep, aber der Mantel kratzt etwas auf meiner geschorene Wolle. Ich hatte, wenn ich es genau überlege, bisher nicht so viel Gelegenheit ihn zu tragen, bis jetzt.“

„Also, ähm“, Gideon verstummte einen Moment, abgelenkt von ihrem Mantel, an dem sie immer noch herumzupfte, bis sie es sein ließ und ihre Arme verschränkte. „Ich, ähm … schätze du willst mich von jetzt an ‚Gid‘ nennen, hmm?“, meinte er. Er war sich nicht sicher, worüber sie sonst sprechen konnten.

Sharla dachte einen Augenblick nach: „Oh, ähm – ich glaube, das ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht. Wenn es dich aber stört, dann …“

„N-nein-nein. Es macht mir nix aus“, unterbrach er sie schnell. „D-Du kannst mich rufen, wie du auch immer möchtest. Macht mir nix aus.“

Sharla lächelte kurz: „Also dann, ‚Gid‘. Bereit zurückzufahren? Schau‘n wir mal auf den Fahrplan, wann der nächste Zug nach Nageria abfährt?“

„Ei-ei-eigentlich wollte ich zu dem Laden dort“, sagte er und deutete in eine Richtung. „Es ist nur ein bisschen die Straße runter.“ Gideon kratzte sich schüchtern am Hinterkopf. „Ich wollte … ein paar Zutaten für dein Essen heute Abend einkaufen und ähm … es m-macht dir doch nix aus, wenn wir erst da hin gehen, oder?“

Sharlas Augen begannen bei der Vorstellung, wieder etwas von Gideons Kochkünsten zu erleben, zu strahlen. „Oh, aber du musst nicht extra Umstände machen, nur um mir etwas Besonderes zuzubereiten, Gid.“ Sie hielt ihre Arme verschränkt und wiegte ihren Oberkörper hin und her. „Ich bin mit allem glücklich, was du im Cafè auf Lager hast.“

„‘S macht keine Umstände, Süße“, er gluckste etwas. Als ihm auffiel, dass er mit seinen Pfoten aneinander herumfingerte, steckte er sie in die Manteltaschen. „I-I-Ich wollte d-das seit einer g-ganzen Weile für dich machen. Is‘ was, auf das ich im Unterricht gekommen bin. I-ich glaub, dass du das wirklich magst.“

Obwohl sie der Gedanke an ein neues Gericht begeisterte, versuchte Sharla nicht zu ungeduldig zu wirken. Sie nickte einfach und tätschelte seinen Arm. „Wenn du mit deinen tollen Rezepten so weiter machst, wirst du in kürzester Zeit ein Weltklassekoch werden.“ Sie lief um ihn herum, um zu dem stark frequentierten Zebrastreifen zu kommen. „Komm schon, du kannst mich hier ein Coati etwas herumführen.“

Gideon folgte ihr glücklich. Obwohl ihr der Ort hier unbekannt war, hatte Sharla die Führung übernommen. Nicht das Gideon sich beklagt hätte. Er bewunderte sie mehr und mehr. Es gelang ihm kaum, ihren forschen Schritten zu folgen.

* * *

 

> MeerMart  
> Lebensmittelabteilung

„Also, was hast du vor, für mich zu machen?“, fragte Sharla, der es immer schwerer fiel, ihre Begeisterung im Zaum zu halten. Da war irgendetwas an der Art von Gideons Küche, das geradezu … verführerisch war.

Gideon kicherte nervös: „D-d-das ist eine Überraschung. Es wird köstlich werden, versprochen.“

Gideons Selbstvertrauen, als Tier an sich, war nur sehr schwach, aber sein Vertrauen in seine Küche war kein Vergleich dazu. Sharla nahm sich vor, nachdem es ihr aufgefallen war, mit ihm häufiger über seine Leidenschaft zu sprechen.

Gideon zog ein kleines Glas mit Kapern aus einem Regal, betrachtete es sorgfältig und legte es schließlich in seinen Korb.

Der Laden, in dem sie einkaufen waren, wirkte insgesamt sehr malerisch: Überall hingen eigenpfotig gezeichnete Schilder herum und eine Menge etwas altertümlich wirkender Etiketten klebten auf den einzelnen Waren. Sogar die Kasse selbst strahlte diesen Eindruck einer vergangenen Ära aus, indem sie jedes Mal dieses typische „Ka-Tsching“-Geräusch machte, wenn sich die Geldschublade öffnete. Es war geradezu unheimlich, so als ob die Zeit in diesem Laden hier stehengeblieben wäre. Beim genauen Hinsehen war aber deutlich zu merken, dass diese altertümliche Erscheinungsbild mit Absicht und offenbar großer Mühe beibehalten wurde. Es gab natürlich ein Lesegerät für Smartphones an der Kasse und einige der Verkäufer trugen Tablets mit sich herum. Sharla war entzückt von den nostalgischen Gefühlen, die durch das Ambiente des Ladens in ihr geweckt wurden.

„He, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Gideon und riss Sharla etwas aus ihrer Träumerei. „Siehst aus, als stündest du etwas neben dir.“ Er kicherte ein klein wenig.

„Ja, mir geht’s gut“, versicherte sie. „Es ist nur so, dieser Laden hier ist wirklich … traditionell.“

Gideon lachte noch einmal auf: „Jep, hier in Coati gibt’s ne‘ ganze Menge Orte wie diesem. Sogar Teile von meiner Schule sehen aus wie eine alte Blockhütte. Die Leute hier mögen wohl diese Art von Stil, schätz‘ ich mal.“

„Mir gefällt es auch, es ist fast wie …“, sie dachte einen Augenblick nach, während Gideon ihr winkte, ihm zu folgen, „… wie ein Ort außerhalb der Zeit, aber ohne den Lauf der Welt außerhalb zu ignorieren.“

Gideon stellte seinen Einkaufkorb vor eine Kasse für mittelgroße Säugetiere ab und grüßte den Elch, der auf der anderen Seite den Korb entgegennahm, um die Einkäufe über den Scanner zu ziehen.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst“, griff Gideon ihre Unterhaltung wieder auf. „Es sieht so aus, wie es früher ausgesehen hat, als wir noch Kinder waren. Irgendwie bringt es mich dazu, die guten alten Tage zu vermissen, wo ich … äh – hmm.“ Gideon verstummte, als er merkte, wo er sich da hineingeredet hatte. So weit, wie er sich erinnern konnte, gab es da keine schönen Erinnerungen, die sie teilten, bis er aufgehört hatte, sie zu schikanieren. Plötzliche Reue war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, als er ungelenk seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr auf den Kassierer richtete, um die Einkäufe zu bezahlen.

„Gid“, sagte sie, während er die Papiertüte, die ihm gereicht wurde, entgegennahm. „Was ist denn? Alles in Ordnung?“

Er verabschiedete sich höflich von dem Elch an der Kasse und verließ als Erster den kleinen Laden durch den Eingang, während er sich vorsichtig umsah, um sicher zu sein, dass Sharla ihm auch folgte. Beide richteten ihre Schritte auf dem Gehweg zurück in Richtung Bahnhof, als Gideon wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Wie kannst du das, Sharla?“, unterbrach Gideon die Stille. Er blieb stehen, sah sie aber nicht an. „W-Wie kannst du nur … vergessen, w-wie ich f-f-früher war? Das, was ich alles mit dir falsch gemacht habe.“

Sharla dachte einen Augenblick nach. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es war schwierig das alles zu vergessen: die Schikanen, die Qualen, die bösen Worte. Aber Sharla wollte es nicht zulassen, dass das ihrer neuen Freundschaft in die Quere kam. Es ging hier nicht um die Vergangenheit und wie Gideon _damals_ war. Heute ging es ihr nur um sie beide, ihre neue Freundschaft, und es ging um Gideons neues Selbst.

„Du rührst schon wieder an der Vergangenheit.“ Sie legte einen Huf auf seine Schulter. „Gid, ich habe dir vergeben. Es spielt keine Rolle, wie …“

„I-I-Ich begreife es nur nicht, Süße.“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wie k-k-kannst du das alles nur vergessen? Außer gestern und deinem letzten Besuch vorher sind doch die einzigen Erinnerungen, die wir an uns haben die, wo ich dich drangsaliert habe. Wie hab‘ ich mir nur deine Vergebung verdient …?“

„Gid, _jetzt hör endlich auf!_ “, herrschte sie ihn streng an. Sie war ihm in den Weg getreten und hatte ihn damit völlig überrumpelt. Er hob seinen Blick und sah ihre Augen, die direkt in seine starrten, mit einem klaren und unerschütterlichen Blick. „Alle diese Erinnerungen, all die schmerzhaften Dinge, die du getan hast, all das vergebe ich dir. Willst du wissen, warum?“ Sie schwieg kurz, bevor sie die Antwort aussprechen wollte.

„I-i-ich – ähm“, war alles, was er in diesem Moment herausbringen konnte.

„Weil ich mich dafür _entschieden_ habe!“, antwortete sie. „Ich habe entschieden, mit dir einen Neustart zu wagen, ich habe entschieden, dass ich mit dir befreundet sein will und ich mit dir neue Erinnerungen aufbauen kann. Also lass uns das beste aus der wenigen Zeit machen, die wir haben, ok?“ Ihr stechender Blick wurde etwas sanfter und sie lächelte herzlich. „Triff du jetzt diese Entscheidung mit mir gemeinsam und dann können wir weitermachen.“

Gideon konnte das Feuer, das in Sharla brannte, fühlen. Er kannte seine Fehler und seine unangenehme Vergangenheit würde ihn weiterhin verfolgen. Aber wenn dieses kleine Lamm stark genug war, ihm zu vergeben, ihm ihre Freundschaft anzubieten und dieses Feuer mit ihm zu teilen, wie könnte er es dann nicht auch versuchen.

Er blinzelte und nickte dann. „Ok, i-i-ich will das auch“, stimmte er zu. „Lass uns neue Erinnerungen machen. Einen Neuanfang.“

„Schön.“ Sie tätschelte ihm den Arm und winkte ihm dann, dass sie weiterwollte. „Jetzt fahren wir nach Nageria zurück, damit ich dein neues Gericht probieren kann. Ich bin am Verhungern.“

„D-d-da hast du recht“, stimmte Gideon zu. Er fühlte sich bestärkt, aber dennoch … „E-es tut mir leid, ich hab’s wohl fast vermasselt …“

„Und da ist er schon wieder dabei, sich zu entschuldigen“, Sharla lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gideon, ich sag dir was: Was auch immer von jetzt an geschieht, was auch immer uns für Fehler noch bevorstehen, wir können damit klarkommen. Wir bleiben Freunde, und wir werden unseren Träumen folgen.“

Gideon atmete einmal tief durch. Die kalte Luft brannte ihn seinen Lungen. Er mochte diese neue Sharla, so sehr, dass er beinahe fühlte, wie ihre Zuversicht ihn ansteckte. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob wirklich alles möglich wäre, alle Prüfungen zu bestehen, die das Leben ihm auferlegen würde. Mit ihr zusammen als Freunde, wer würde da behaupten, dass da irgendwas unmöglich wäre.

„Dann ist es abgemacht, meine Süße“, stimmte er voller Zuversicht zu. „Mit dir in meiner Nähe, wie könnte ich da weniger versuchen?“

* * *

> Früher Abend  
> Kodiak Café

„Bitte sehr, Sharla“, sagte Gideon, als er einen Teller mit köstlich aussehender Pasta vor sie abstellte. „Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass es dir schmeckt.“

Angezogen von dem verführerischen Aroma beugte sich Sharla nach vorne, um den Duft einzufangen. Das Wasser lief in ihrem Mund zusammen und sie schloss die Augen. „Mhmm, das riecht köstlich.“

„E-es is‘ ein Nudel-Gericht“, sagte Gideon nur. Er genoss den Anblick von Glückseligkeit, der sich auf Sharlas Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte. „Um genau zu sein, Linguine mit einer Soße a la Puttanesca mit gerösteten Kapern. Die Tomaten und das Basilikum bringen eine frische Note hinein. I-i-ich weiß, dass Linguine recht viele Kohlehydrate enthalten, also habe ich einen kleinen Salate mit Preiselbeerdressing und Nüssen als Beilage gewählt.“

Sharla saß in einer der Essnischen. Die Sonne begann langsam unterzugehen und das Café war fast tierleer. Gideon saß ihr gegenüber und beobachtete Sharla, wie sie die Dekoration und den Geruch des Gerichtes aufnahm. Er war stolz auf sein Werk und gleichzeitig gespannt, wie es ihr wohl schmecken würde.

„Wo ist dein Teller?“, fragte Sharla. Sie hatte die Gabel im Huf, bereit, sie in das Nudelgericht zu versenken. „Bitte sag jetzt nicht, dass du das nur für mich alleine gekocht hast.“

„Oh, ähm, i-ich hatte schon genug, als ich es zum Abschmecken probiert habe.“ Gideon kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Sharla. „Du arbeitest so hart, Gid. Isst du selber auch genug?“

„Glaub mir, meine Süße. Ich probiere viel mehr, als ich zugeben möchte, wenn ich am Kochen bin.“ Er gluckste. „Und außerdem versuche ich irgendwie etwas Gewicht zu verlieren. Mach einfach und hau schon rein. Sei jetzt nicht schüchtern.“

„Hmmm, ja genau, _ich_ bin die Schüchterne von uns beiden.“ Sie grinste, als sie einige der Linguine um ihre Gabel wickelte. „Also dann!“, sagte sie begeistert.

Gideon kaute auf seiner Lippe herum, voller Erwartung auf ihr Urteil. Er beruhigte sich recht schnell, weil sie gar keine Bestätigung sagen musste: Das strahlende Lächeln ,das sich auf ihrer Schnauze ausbreitete, war alles, was er brauchte.

„Gideon …“, mehr konnte sie nicht herausbringen, weil sie den Mund voll hatte und schon wieder dabei war, die Gabel erneut zu füllen. So sehr war sie von dem Geschmack gefangen, dass sie gar nicht versuchte, mehr zu sagen.

„D-Dann darf ich annehmen, dass du ‘s magst?“, fragte Gideon und ein wenig Selbstgefälligkeit machte sich in ihm breit.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn!“, sagte sie schließlich, ohne mit Essen aufzuhören. „So etwas habe ich in Ibexas noch niemals bekommen.“

„Ich hab‘ schon gehört, dass das Essen, das es bei der Luftwaffe gibt, nicht das tollste sein soll.  Kann ich verstehen.“

Sharla schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nein, das ist es nicht. Selbst wenn ich nicht auf dem Stützpunkt bin, um mit ein paar Kameraden zum Essen auszugehen: Die Restaurants in Ibexas sind nicht so gut. Nur in den allerteuersten kann man etwas, wie das hier, bekommen.“

„Denkst du wirklich, dass meine Kocherei so gut ist?“ Gideon fühlte einen gewissen Stolz, dass die Art wie er kochte mit der teuren ibexanischen Feinschmeckerküche verglichen wurde.

Sharla konnte nicht antworten, weil der Luchskellner an ihren Tisch kam.

„Hey, Kumpel“, sagte er an Gideon gewandt: „Ich bräuchte in der Küche ein wenig Hilfe.“ Er drehte sich zu Sharla um: „Tut mir leid, ich will wirklich nicht eure Verabredung stören.“

„Oh, ist schon ok“, sagte Sharla: „Mir ist schon klar, dass das hier mitten in eurer Arbeitszeit ist. Und wir s-sind nicht auf einer, ähm, Verabredung …“ Jetzt war es an Sharla, etwas schüchtern zu werden.

„Ah … j-ja … wir sind nur Freunde“, stotterte Gideon, während er aufstand. „Es ist nur, ähm … sie probiert das Gericht aus, an dem ich herumbastle … Wieauchimmer, bin gleich zum Helfen in der  Küche, Rice.“ Und damit war er auch schon zu seinem Arbeitsplatz gestolpert.

Rice drehte sich noch einmal zu Sharla um: „Nochmal Entschuldigung. Ich brauche ihn nur für ein paar Minuten und dann kannst du ihn schon wieder haben.“ Er gluckste und streckte seine Daumen in die Höhe, dann lief er hinter Gideon her.

* * *

„Wie bist du überhaupt aufs Kochen gekommen, Gideon?“

Gideon war mit dem Abspülen und dem Kochen für die paar wenigen anderen Gäste, die hereingekommen waren, fertig und ließ Rice den Rest aufräumen. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und die Straßenlaternen waren wieder an. Sharla hatte aufgegessen und Gideon noch einmal bestätigt, wie köstlich es war. Sie war kurz davor, ihn zu fragen, ob er auch morgen für sie kochen würde, um nicht aufdringlich zu wirken, entschied sie sich aber dagegen.

„Du weißt ja, wie man sagt: Is‘ ‘ne lange Geschichte“, kicherte Gideon: „Das ist auf jeden Fall eine und ich will dich nicht die ganze Nacht in Beschlag nehmen.“

Sharla wedelte mit dem Huf ab: „Oh, mach‘ dir da keine Sorgen. Ich hab‘ meinen Eltern schon gesagt, dass ich mit dir unterwegs bin. Und Gareth ist sowieso jetzt gerade allein zu Hause.“

„G-Gareth?“, fragte Gideon. Er musste etwas nachdenken, um sich zu erinnern, wer das sein sollte. „Oh, dein Bruder, richtig? W-Wie geht es ihm? Er, ähm … er wohnt noch bei deinen Eltern?“

Tatsächlich hatte Gideon Gareth ab und zu in der Stadt gesehen, aber die beiden hatte niemals irgendetwas bedeutenderes als ein beiläufiges Hallo gewechselt.

„Nein, er ist wie ich auch nur zu Besuch. Er arbeitet gerade als LKW-Fahrer.“

„Ich fress ‘nen Besen“, staunte Gideon, „fährt er einen diesen Riesen-Dinger?“

„Ne, ne“, schüttelte Sharla den Kopf: „Dafür hat er keinen Führerschein. Er fährt nur die Zugmaschinen in das Depot in Doeton zurück, wenn die Ladeanhänger abgehängt sind. Das ist nur ein Teilzeitjob, während er in die Schule für Buchhaltung geht.“

„Er arbeitet als Fahrer und studiert gleichzeitig Finanzzeugs?“ Gideon zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich niemals der, der die Nase in Bücher gesteckt hat. A-Aber schön für ihn. Eigentlich schade, dass ich keine Gelegenheit hatte, ihn besser kennen zu lernen.“

„So beschäftigt, wie er ist, glaube ich nicht, dass du dazu Gelegenheit haben wirst. Jedenfalls bis er mit der Ausbildung fertig ist“, gab Sharla zu. „Eine Schande eigentlich, weil er überhaupt nichts gegen dich hat. Aber, ähm … ich schätze, ich hab‘ ihm noch gar nicht erzählt, dass wir Zeit miteinander verbringen. Das einzige, was ich ihm gesagt habe, ist, dass ich ein paar Freunde aus der Schulzeit wiedertreffe, was ja gar nicht so weit von der Wahrheit weg ist …“

„Hast du keine anderen Freunde, mit denen du dich treffen willst?“, fragte Gideon. Seine Neugier hatte die Frage einfach aus ihm herausplatzen lassen „Ich meine, ich schätze wirklich, dass du deine Zeit mit mir verbringst und so …“

„Na, ja. Ich habe heute Morgen Judy Hopps getroffen, aber sie ist mit ihrer eigenen Ausbildung beschäftigt. Und Carmen Hopps hat ihr Abitur noch nicht gemacht. Und sonst ist niemand hier in Nageria geblieben.“ Sharla dachte einen Moment nach und zog dabei unsichtbare Linien mit dem Huf über den Tisch. „Gideon, kann ich dir was verraten?“

„Mir etwas verraten? Ähm, sicher, du kannst mir alles sagen.“

„Ich, ähm …“, begann Sharla. Sie war immer noch dabei mit dem Huf über die Tischplatte zu fahren. „Es gefällt mir wirklich, meine Zeit mit dir zu verbringen.“

Nach diesem einfachen Geständnis fühlte Gideon, wie eigenartige Gefühle in ihm aufstiegen, Gefühle, die er seit undenklicher Zeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er auch mit seiner eigenen Pfote auf dem Tisch herumfingerte.

Er räusperte sich: „Ähm, uh, wie meinst du das jetzt? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich der Interessanteste bin, mit dem man abhängen kann“, neckte er sie nervös.

„Ich … also, das letzte Mal, als ich zu Besuch war, habe ich eine ganze Woche hier verbracht“, gab sie zu. „Dich hab‘ ich nur am letzten Tag besucht.“

„Das is‘ schon ok“, lenkte Gideon ein. Er war sich nicht ganz darüber im Klaren, was sie sagen wollte.

„Ich hab‘ den Besuch bei dir immer weiter rausgeschoben.“ Sie hörte auf, auf dem Tisch Muster zu ziehen und legte stattdessen ihren Huf flach vor sich ab. „Ich hab‘ mich verpflichtet gefühlt, weil ich, ähm … Weil ich gesagt habe, dass ich das tun würde, als du mich am Zug verabschiedet hast, ein Jahr zuvor. Ich glaube, dass ich, ähm … unsicher war oder … ängstlich, dass wir zwei nicht miteinander klarkommen würden.“

Sie schwiegen beide. Gideon wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen konnte.

„Aber jetzt sieh uns an“, sprach Sharla weiter. Sie hob ihren Blick von ihren Hufen und sah Gideon an, der mit seinen eigenen Pfoten herumfingerte. „Du hast dich so sehr verändert – _ich_ hab‘ mich so sehr verändert. Ich glaube, dass ich endlich sehen kann, wer der wahre Gideon ist. Und ich bin froh, dass ich mir die Zeit genommen habe, sie mit dir zu verbringen.“

Gideon sah nach einem Atemzug auf, und sah Sharla, die ihn wieder anblickte, das sanfte Glühen aus ihrem Inneren strahlte aus ihren himmelblauen Augen.

„Ah, herrje“, Gideon schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig sich dem Lächeln zu entziehen, dass sich allmählich auf seiner Schnauze ausbreitete. „Ich bin nun wirklich nichts Besonders, meine Süße“, scherzte er. „Ich, ähm … ich bin auch froh, Sharla … ich schätze es wirklich sehr, dass du kommst, um mich zu besuchen.“

„Es ist …“, Sharla zögerte, sie sah aus den Fenstern nach draußen. Der Himmel war nun dunkel, nur die Straßenlaternen beleuchteten den verschlafenen kleinen Ort. „Es ist spät, ich sollte jetzt nach Hause. Morgen ist der letzte Tag, an dem ich hier bin. Wollen wir ihn wieder zusammen verbringen?“

Gideon lachte etwas schüchtern auf: „Da musst du doch gar nicht fragen. Dieselbe Zeit?“

Sharla nickte und stand auf, um zu gehen: „Derselbe Ort!“


	5. Tage der Vorahnung

Da is d-d-dieses … Mädchen … U-u-und ich m-mag sie z-z-ziemlich.

_Ist das so? Mmmm, dich hat‘s wohl richtig erwischt, Junge._

Schätze schon …

_Also, du willst mir also sagen, dass es da ein Mädchen gibt, dem ich dafür dankbar sein muss, dass mein Junge endlich an der Schule das Ruder herumgerissen hat?_

 

> Tage an der High School  
> Vor einiger Zeit

D-d-das … so is‘ es nicht.

_Ach nö? Und wieso hast du dann plötzlich angefangen, dich ernsthaft um die Schule zu kümmern? So aus heiterem Himmel hast du gemerkt, dass eine gute Schulausbildung für dein Leben wichtig sein könnte‚ einfach so?_

Du hast doch immer gesagt: I-ich werde es niemals zu was bringen, wenn ich mich nich‘ ernsthaft in der Schule anstreng‘.

_Oh ne, ne, ne, Junge. Das predig‘ ich dir schon seit Jahren. Und du hast niemals auf mich gehört. Das kauf ich dir nicht ab, dass das jetzt ganz plötzlich anders sein soll_.

A-Aber es ist nich‘ …

_Hey! Pass auf die Butter auf, die wird schwarz!_

T-Tut mir leid.

_Ach was. Hol neue. Mit verbrannter Butter kann man keine Törtchen machen …_

J-ja, mach ich.

_Also dieses Mädchen, is‘ sie süß?_

… wundervoll. Das süßeste Mädchen in der ganzen Schule.

_Und mag sie dich auch?_

W-w … ähm, weiß nich‘ …

_Na was hat sie denn gesagt, als du‘s ihr gesagt hast?_

Ich hab‘ nix gesagt, … keinem. Nur dir, Dad.

_Hmmm, und da is‘ es dein Problem: Deine Hormone brodeln seit du in die Pubertät gekommen bist und du versteckst dich gleichzeitig vor deinen eigenen Gefühlen._

… vielleicht

_Wann hast du denn vor, ihr davon zu erzählen?_

Weiß nich‘. Vielleicht gar nich‘.

_Jetzt, aber! Das ist nicht der richtige Standpunkt, Junge. Zeig mal ein bisschen Rückgrat!_

I-Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob sie auch so empfindet, weißt du? I-i-ich meine, wir sind keine richtigen Freunde. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war ich ziemlich gemein zu ihr, als wir noch Kinder waren.

_Ah, eins von den Kindern, die du rumgeschubst hast?_

S-s-sieht nicht danach aus, dass sie echt was mit mir zu tun haben will.

_Na dann, Junge. Ich glaube da gibt’s eine Frage, die du dir nur selbst beantworten kannst: ‚Ist sie für dich so viel wert, dass du dich für sie ändern willst?‘ Und vielleicht schon vorher: Ist sie der Grund, dass du dich auf einmal in der Schule mehr anstrengst?_

Ä-ändern? Du meinst, ich soll mehr so sein wie sie?

_Nein, ich meine, dass du dich **wirklich** **ändern** willst, ein besseres Tier werden, ein Fuchs sein, der es wert ist, dass man seine Gefühle erwidert. Wenn ich mal deine Schulleistungen und deine Manieren als Hinweise sehe, dann denke ich, dass du in die richtige Richtung gehst, aber du hast noch einen weiten Weg vor dir._

W-Wie … ähm. Wie weiß ich, welche Art von Tier sie mag. I-ich weiß noch nicht mal, was für eine Art von Tier ich selbst sein will …

_Ich könnt‘ dir jetzt alles Mögliche sagen, was auch immer du hören willst, Junge. Es könnt‘ das bedeutendste auf der ganzen Welt sein. Aber das macht nich‘ einen Hauch Unterschied, wenn es für dich keine Bedeutung hat. Der einzige, der das rausfinden kann, bist du selbst. Find‘ erst raus, warum … oder **für wen** du dich verändern willst. Und dann kommt die Veränderung ganz von selbst. Da kann ich dir aber nich‘ helfen, Junge, das kannst nur du._

Ah … Ja … verstehe …

_Also, dieses Mädchen, das du magst. Hab‘ ich die junge Füchsin schon mal getroffen?_

Sie … na, ja, sie ist keine … Nein, i-ich glaube nicht, dass du ihr schon begegnet bist.

_Na, und, wie is‘ sie so? Ist sie gescheit?_

… Das g-gescheiteste Mädchen, das ich kenne. Sie bekommt immer die Leistungsprämien auf der Schule und hat die besten Noten in der ganzen Gegend.

_Und was macht sie so? Hat sie irgendwelche Hobbies?_

N-Na ja, keine Ahnung. Hab‘ sie nie danach gefragt.

_Hat sie schon ‘nen Führerschein?_

B-bin mir nicht sicher.

_Junge, jetzt sag mir bitte, dass du zumindest ihren Namen kennst!_

Ja, natürlich kenn‘ ich den!

_Und das ist **alles** , was du von ihr weißt? Ihren Namen?_

Ich weiß, dass sie Kekse mag. D-Die aus Kleeblüten, das Rezept, das du mir beigebracht hast. Z-zumindest _glaube_ ich, dass sie sie mag.

_Ach, sie ist der Grund dafür, dass du diesen Riesenberg gebacken hast? Obwohl, ... ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich jemals von einem Fuchs gehört hab', der das Klee-Rezept gemocht hat …_

J-Ja. Sie hat ein paar in der Cafeteria gegessen. Und als sie sie gegessen hat, wie sie da ausgesehen hat, ihr Lächeln … U-und so wie sie lacht, wenn sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen ist. Sie ist so …

_Mmm, Junge. Du spionierst ihr doch nicht etwa nach? Sowas gehört sich nicht für einen Grey._

N-n-nein nein, Dad. Ich hab‘ bloß …

_Ach, ich mach doch nur Spaß. Aber es hört sich wirklich danach an, als müsstest du‘s ihr sagen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht bringst du die Füchsin in ein paar Monaten hierher und stellst sie Ma und mir vor, ok?_

Hey, ja das wäre schon was …

* * *

 

> Heute  
>  Dienstag, 28. März, 20X3  
>  Nachmittag  
>  Universität von Dearbrooke, Coati Country

„Woran denkst du gerade, Gid?“, fragte Sharla. Sie schob ihren Kopf in Gideons Sichtfeld, der gerade dabei war, gedankenverloren auf den verschneiten Gehweg zu starren, während sie durch die geschäftige Gebirgsstadt spazierten.

„Uh …“, er zwang seine Gedanken wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. „Tut mir leid, ich hab‘ gerad‘ an was anderes gedacht. Is‘ nich‘ wichtig.“

Beide hatten sich die Zeit damit vertrieben, die Schaufenster der altertümlich dekorierten Geschäfte anzuschauen. Sharla hatte Gefallen an dem Stil gefunden, nachdem er ihr gestern das klassisch eingerichtete Lebensmittelgeschäft gezeigt hatte. Sie mochte diesen Hauch von Nostalgie, der wohl von dem Design beabsichtigt war, vielleicht war es aber auch einfach ein angenehmer Beieffekt des Stadtbildes hier. Wie auch immer, Gideon war sehr glücklich, sie in der Stadt herumzuführen, er teilte ihre Gefühle.

Sharla hob eine Augenbraue auf seine abwehrende Antwort. „Ich schätze schon, dass es wichtig ist, wenn es dich so beschäftigt. Alles in der Schule in Ordnung?“

„N-n-natürlich is‘ es das“, stotterte Gideon. „W-wie kommst d-du darauf?“

„Also aus einem Grund“, sie legte ihren Huf an ihr Kinn, „immer, wenn du versuchst zu lügen, stotterst du häufiger, und deinen Ohren zucken außerdem viel mehr als sonst.“

Aber wie konnte sie das nur wissen? Sie hatten zu zweit gar nicht _so viel_ Zeit miteinander verbracht. Vielleicht war es etwas, was mit ihrer Militärausbildung zu tun hatte, nach kleinen Hinweisen Ausschau zu halten. Gideon grübelte darüber nach, während er gleichzeitig darum rang, eine Idee zu finden, wie er ihr erklären konnte, was ihm auf der Seele lag.

„E-es ist nix, über was du dir Sorgen machen solltest, Süße“, betonte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Hauptstraße in Coati war normalerweise recht stark befahren, aber jetzt waren die meisten der Vormittagsstudenten bereits mit den Zügen auf dem Rückweg in ihre Heimatstädte. Nageria, Haverload und sogar Posemuckel.

Sharla beschloss, Gideon von dem abzulenken, was ihn auch immer bedrückte. Wenn er nicht darüber sprechen wollte, konnten sie ja über etwas anderes reden.

„Also, wie kommt es, dass du nicht hierher umgezogen bist?“, fragte sie, während sie die verschieden großen Häuser und Wohnungen musterte, an denen sie vorbeikamen. Alle zeigten denselben Baustil: Klassisch, etwas nostalgisch, durchsetzt mit einem rustikalen Design. „Hier zu wohnen muss doch wirklich nett sein, malerisch. Und du wärest viel näher an deiner Schule.“

Gideon kicherte: „Hmm, ja, das w-w-wäre schon toll, wenn ich jemals darauf hoffen könnte, es mir leisten zu können. Guck mal: Die meisten von den Häusern werden t-tatsächlich von Wohngemeinschaften von ziemlich reichen Studenten bewohnt. Es wäre wahnsinniges Glück, wenn ich etwas Privatsphäre für mich hätte, mal ganz abgesehen, von einem eigenen Schlafzimmer, wenn ich hier wohnen würde. Und ich fürchte, die ganze Ästhetik hier hat ihren Preis. Ich könnt‘ mir hier niemals ‘ne eigene Wohnung leisten, selbst wenn ich zehnmal so viel verdienen würd‘, wie jetzt im Restaurant.“

„Eine Schande.“ Sie starrte sehnsüchtig auf die Umgebung, die sie gemeinsam ziellos durchstreiften. „Der ganze Ort wirkt so behaglich. Alles, das kalte Wetter, die großen Bäume, die schneebedeckten Berge. Mir würde es gefallen, hier zu leben.“

„E-Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du das irgendwann einmal tust.“ Gideon grinste. In der kalten Luft war sein Atem vor seiner Schnauze zu sehen. „Wenn du nach deiner ersten Mission in die Weiten des Weltalls zurück bist, glaube ich, dass du dich an einem netten Ort wie dem hier niederlassen kannst.“

Sharla lächelte herzlich, glücklich darüber, dass Gideon glaubte, dass sie ihren Traum verwirklichen konnte.

Er hielt vor einem großen Geschäft an. Die Ladenfront war von großen Holzplanken geprägt. Der Eingang, oder besser gesagt die Eingänge, waren in Mäusegröße bis zur Größe von Elefanten in aufsteigender Reihenfolge nebeneinander angeordnet. Jede Tür war in einer anderen Pastellfarbe gestrichen. Über dem Laden war ein großes Logo angebracht, das in farbigen Lettern, wie aus einem Kinderbuch, den Namen des Geschäftes zeigte.

 

> _Pandamonium Spielwaren_

„Ohh, ein Spielzeugladen?“ Sharla ließ ihren Blick über das große Gebäude schweifen. Sie staunte über das Äußere des Gebäudes, das sowohl skurril als auch rustikal wirkte, während eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sie ungeduldig drängte, sich drinnen umzusehen.

„Ja, dachte, dass du vielleicht Lust hast, dir das hier anzuschauen“, nickte Gideon. „So wie dir das Aussehen von der Stadt gefällt, ist das da drinnen bestimmt was für dich.“

„So wie es aussieht“, sie lächelte Gideon etwas verschlagen an, „kommst du wohl öfters hier her.“

Gideon kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, als er durch eine kleinere Eingangstür nach innen ging. „K-komm schon, da ist etwas, das ich dir zeigen möchte.“

„Oh, Gideon“, sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. Sie freute sich über die neue Entdeckung, die sie an ihrem Freund gemacht hatte.“

* * *

„Den hab‘ ich von meinen Eltern bekommen, als ich jünger war. Glaub‘ ich war so in der 6. Klasse“, erklärte Gideon stolz, als er auf den kleinen grünen Ofen zeigte, der in der Ausstellung stand. „E-er funktioniert wirklich, und man kann damit ein paar abgefahrene Gebäcke machen, das kann ich dir sagen. Vorausgesetzt, dass du sie nicht zu lange da drin lässt, das Ding wird viel heißer als das ZPD erlaubt.“ Er gluckste.

Beide hatten etwas Zeit damit zugebracht, in der Abteilung für altertümliche Spielsachen herumzustromern. Die meisten Stücke hier waren gebraucht oder sogar Restbestände von Spielzeugmarken, die schon lange nicht mehr produziert wurden. Es war keine große Überraschung, dass Gideon sie dann direkt zu der Abteilung für Küchenspielsachen geführt hatte.

Im Inneren des Spielwarenladens war es überraschend warm und so hatte Sharla ihren Mantel über ihren Unterarm geschlagen. Natürlich hatte Gideon ihr angeboten, ihn für sie zu tragen, was Sharla etwas vorschnell abgelehnt hatte. Gideon bemerkte, dass sie immer noch ihre Vorliebe für kurze Hosen hatte. Kleidung, die perfekt zu dem Wetter in Nageria oder Ibexas passte, aber nicht so sehr in das raue Klima hier in Coati Canyon. Aber, wie auch immer, er fand, dass sie darin toll aussah und ihre Hosen wunderbar zu dem einfachen gestreiften T-Shirt passten. Wie weit auch immer sich Sharla verändert hatte, ihr Kleidungsgeschmack war mehr oder weniger unverändert geblieben.

„Gid, das ist ja so niedlich!“, blökte sie fast und hielt sich ihre Hufe an die Schnauze. „Bist du so zum Kochen gekommen?“ Sie hockte sich hin, um das kleine Gerät zu untersuchen. Sie öffnete es und drehte an den kleinen Drehknöpfen. Dieses Model war natürlich von einfacher Bauart und funktionierte nicht wirklich.

„Ha, na ja … fast“, erklärte Gideon. „Ich und mein Dad … ä-ähm ich schätze ehr, dass man ihn meinen Stiefvater nennen sollte. Wieauchimmer. Als ich in der Schule Probleme hatte und … jeden anderen herumgesch-schubst hab‘ … da sagte er, ich soll mir doch ein Hobby suchen.“

„War dein Stiefvater Koch?“, fragte Sharla. Sie war glücklich, dass Gideon sie endlich in das Geheimnis einweihte, wie er seine Vorliebe für das Kochen entwickelt hatte.“

„N-nein, nicht so richtig. Ich und er, ham‘ es irgendwie zusammen angefangen. Als erstes haben wir gelernt, wie man ganz einfaches Essen macht. Nudelgerichte, Suppen, einfaches Zeug.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich sogar noch einfacher. Er und ich haben angefangen, Kekse mit dem kleinen Ding zu backen.“ Er tätschelte den winzigen Ofen.

Sharla begann, die ganzen Zusatzartikel zu untersuchen, die man als Erweiterung kaufen konnte: Der „Betong Crocker Ofen für Einsteiger“. Er war etwas altertümlich, aus Metall und war mit einer scheußlichen hellgrünen Farbe bestrichen. Ein geradezu grotesk aus der Mode geratenes Design, aber Sharla war dennoch von der Vorstellung gefangen, dass der kleine Gideon damit etwas kochte. Der Gedanke allein daran reichte aus, um sie gegen ihren Willen zum Kichern zu bringen.

Aber irgendetwas an dem damaligen kleinen und bösartigen Gideon in ihrer Erinnerung ließen Zweifel in ihr aufkommen, ob er tatsächlich damit gespielt haben könnte. Soweit Sharla wusste, hatte Gideon seine Kindertage damit verbracht, verletzte Vögel zu piesacken. Sie fühlte sich zwar wegen ihrer Skepsis schuldig, aber dennoch: „Also … als du noch jünger warst, warst du nicht … du weißt schon, wütend. Du hast nur Süßigkeiten mit diesem Ofen gebacken?“

„N-Na ja“, stotterte Gideon. Innerlich musste er ihrem Gedanken zustimmen, dass das, was er da gerade behauptet hatte, nicht wirklich den Kern der Sache traf. „Am Anfang nicht wirklich. Als meine Leute das Ding für mich gekauft haben, hab‘ ich erst versucht, kleine Plastikspielsachen drin zu schmelzen.“

Das passte mehr zu dem, was Sharla erwartet hatte. Sie erlaubte sich ein kleines Kichern.

Gideon wirkte durch ihr Lachen verletzt, aber Sharla konnte ihn schnell wieder beruhigen. Sie erhob sich aus ihrer hockenden Position und tätschelte seine Schulter.

„Gideon, du hast es so weit gebracht. Ich wollte dich nicht auslachen“, entschuldigte sich Sharla. „Es ist schon in Ordnung, über die Dinge zu lachen, wie sie früher einmal waren. Nimm dich doch selbst nicht so schrecklich ernst. Ich glaube das, was du da als Kind gemacht hast, ist ja doch irgendwie auch niedlich.“

„I-ich … im Ernst?“ Gideon war sich nicht ganz im Klaren, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er ließ schüchtern seine Ohren fallen.

„Na, klar“, meinte Sharla: „Ähm … na ja, als wir Kinder waren, dachte ich immer von dir, dass du … ähm …“, sie fühlte sich plötzlich etwas scheu, aber sie schüttelte es schnell ab und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes: „Oh, was ist das?“ Sie hatte aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Bemerkenswertes entdeckt und lief auch schon begeistert auf das andere Ende des Raumes zu.

Gideon überlegte ein paar Sekunden, was ihr wohl aufgefallen war, bis ihm einfiel, was sich dort am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Halle befand. Jetzt ergriff die Begeisterung auch von ihm Besitz und er folgte ihr, nachdem er den Ofen geschlossen und die Dinge, mit denen sie gespielt hatte, wieder an Ort und Stelle gerückt hatte.

„Oh-oh. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir das gefallen wird“, rief er ausgelassen, als er die eigentümliche Ausstellung erreichte.

Es war ein großes buntes Modell einer Stadt. Klein genug, dass ein Elefantenkind damit spielen konnte, aber groß genug, damit, sagen wir mal, ein erwachsenes Lamm und ein Fuchs, darin spielen konnten, so als wäre es ein Spielplatz von ihrer Größe.

„Das ist ja so cool!“ Ihre Füße trugen sie so schnell sie konnten auf die leicht erhöhte Plattform zu, auf der die Stadt aufgebaut war. Sie schaute sich unsicher um, um sich zu entscheiden, ob sie sie betreten durfte. „Können wir da rauf?“, fragte sie, während sie nach einem Schild mit einer ausdrücklichen Erlaubnis suchte. Als sie keinen Erfolg hatte, drehte sie sich zu Gideon um, um eine Bestätigung zu bekommen.

„B-bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir das dürfen“, lachte er. „Weil, wenn nicht, dann hab‘ ich schon öfters selber die Regeln hier gebrochen.“

Das war genau das, was Sharla hören wollte. Begeistert eilte sie die Stufen hinauf, während ihre Hufen ausgelassen aneinander klackerten, um sich die kleine Stadt aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Amüsiert über den kindlichen Enthusiasmus, den Sharla an den Tag legte, folgte ihr Gideon.

„Du erinnerst mich daran, wie ich mich gefühlt haben muss, als ich das hier das erste Mal entdeckt habe“, lachte er.

„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich die ganze Stadt kaufen“, sagte Sharla begeistert. Sie lief auf das größte Gebäude zu, einem Uhrenturm, der im Zentrum aufgebaut war. Der Turm war mindestens zwei Mal so hoch wie Sharla selbst. „Wow …“, sie drehte sich langsam um, um alle Gebäude zu erfassen.

Kleine Autos bedeckten die „Straßen“, jedes groß genug, um einem Kaninchen genug Platz zu bieten, oder vielleicht einem Fuchsjungen. Wären sie noch Kinder, hätten Sharla und Gideon sicher in eines gepasst. Bunte Gebäude aus Holz säumten den Platz in der Mitte: Eine Bank, ein Restaurant, ein Friseur … zumindest vermutete Sharla, dass es ein Friseur sein sollte.

„F-freut mich wirklich, dass es dir hier drinnen gefällt“, meinte Gideon erleichtert. „U-um ehrlich zu sein, ist mir erst gar Nichts einfallen, w-was ich dir heute zeigen könnte.“

„Du hättest mich überall hin mitnehmen können“. Sharla zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es macht mir einfach Spaß, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, selbst wenn wir bloß miteinander im Zug fahren oder im Café sitzen. Aber ich bin froh, dass du mir das hier gezeigt hast. Es gibt in Ibexas keine vergleichbaren Spielzeuggeschäfte … oder sogar in Nageria.“

„Freut mich auch, wenn‘s dir gefällt“, sagte Gideon. „Irgendein Gebäude hier, das du von innen sehen willst?“

Sharla schnappte kurz nach Luft: „Man kann in die Häuser rein?“

Sie wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern lief zu dem Gebäude, das wie ein Restaurant dekoriert war und drehte am Türgriff. Die Tür schwang auf und Sharla trippelte begeistert mit ihren Hufen auf dem Boden herum, bevor sie es betrat. Sie musste sich dazu etwas bücken.

Gideon folgte ihr. Die Tür war breit genug, um seinem Umfang genügend Platz zu bieten, aber so niedrig, dass er sich den Kopf angestoßen hätte, wenn er sich nicht geduckt hätte.

Innen war es zwar nicht sehr geräumig, aber auch nicht beengt. Sie hatten beide ausreichend Platz, aber nicht viel mehr. Eine kleine LED-Lampe beleuchtete den Innenraum. Es gab keine Möbel, aber man konnte aus zwei Fenstern nach draußen sehen. Eines zeigte Richtung Ausgang des Geschäfts, das andere nach hinten, wo eine weitere Insel mit zusammengestellten Spielwaren zu sehen war.

„Lass mich mal raten“, Sharla legte ihre Hufe an ihr Kinn, dann deutet sie auf Gideon: „Das hier ist bestimmt dein Lieblingsgebäude.“

„Das Restaurant?“ Gideon dachte einen Augenblick nach. Irgendwie amüsierte ihn die Frage. „Tja, könnte man sagen, aber wenn sie eine Bäckerei hätten, dann würde ich die wohl am liebsten haben. Aber das hier mag ich auch ziemlich.“

„Eine Bäckerei?“, fragte sie und schaute aus dem hinteren Fenster. „Dann magst du wohl Backen am allermeisten?“

„Ich schätze, das tue ich.“ Gideon schwieg einen Augenblick, etwas unsicher, bevor er richtig antwortete, schließlich meinte er: „I-ich meine, versteh‘ mich nicht falsch, ich mag es schon sehr, das Kochen. Aber da is‘ irgendwie etwas … Entspannendes, mehr … Gemütliches, am Backen, weißt du?“

Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Gideon zu und hatte dabei ein etwas teuflisches Funkeln in den Augen: „Du meinst, wie diese Kekse und Cracker, die du mir geschickt hast?“

„I-ich nehme mal an, so wie du gerade guckst, dass du mehr davon willst, hm?“, kicherte Gideon. „Is‘ mir eine Freude, noch ein paar mehr für dich zu machen, bevor du wieder fährst.“

„Du kannst wohl Gedanken lesen, Gid.“ Sharla grinste dankbar. „Natürlich nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“

Sharla umrundete Gideon und öffnete die Tür, um das Spielhaus zu verlassen, wobei sie sich wieder duckte.

„Da musst du dir doch gar keine Gedanken machen, Süße“, versicherte Gideon, als er ihr folgte. „Die Freude is‘ ganz auf meiner Seite. Wollen wir dann also zurück zum Café fahren?“

„Eigentlich wollte ich noch nach einer Sache suchen, solange wir noch hier drin sind.“

* * *

„Weißt du, ich bin sicher, dass du seit deinem Abschluss noch mehr gewachsen bist“, stellte Gideon fest. Ihm war aufgefallen, wie sehr sie den Kopf einziehen musste, um aus der Tür zu kommen.

Sharla zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie war dabei Modellflugzeuge verschiedenster Größen zu untersuchen, die an der Decke aufgehängt waren. „Na ja, ich war während der ganzen Zeit auf der Schule noch recht klein. Schafe neigen dazu, beim Wachsen Spätzünder zu sein, hab‘ ich gehört.“

„Ich ha-hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du größer wärst als ich, wenn du jetzt zu Besuch kommst“, gluckste Gideon. „Jedes Mal bist du ein ganzes Stück größer, wenn wir uns wiedersehen“, witzelte er.

Sharla knuffte mit der Rückseite ihres Hufs spielerisch Gideons Bauch. „Oh, also komm schon. Wäre das so schlimm, wenn ich größer wäre als du?“ Sie kehrte mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu den Flugzeugen zurück und überprüfte die Schachteln auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Modell. „Und bei der Gelegenheit, ich würde sagen, dass ich jetzt so ziemlich ausgewachsen bin.“

Beide lachten gemeinsam, beide genossen die angenehmen freundschaftlichen Bande, die sich zwischen ihnen gebildet hatten. Sharla war aufgefallen, dass Gideon in ihrer Nähe viel weniger stotterte, als er es kürzlich noch getan hatte. Sie nahm das als Hinweis an, dass er begann, sich in ihrer Nähe wohl zu fühlen. Ein Gefühl, das sie teilte. Der wütende und grobe Gideon war verschwunden und hier stand ein neuer Gideon: besonnen und freundlich.

Beide verbrachten noch ein wenig Zeit, die verschiedenen Flugmodelle zu durchstöbern, bis endlich …

„Aha!“, rief Sharla aus, „hab‘ ich dich!“ Sie ergriff eine mittelgroße Schachtel mit dem Bild eines großen Nurflüglers darauf. „Ein Marten YB-49, Nuklear-Nurflügler!“

Gideons Augen wurden groß, als er das Bild auf der Vorderseite erblickte. Das Flugzeug schien eine unzählige Anzahl von Antriebsrotoren zu besitzen. Das Größenvergleichsbild einer Giraffe in Mechanikerkluft neben der Maschine ließ diese noch riesenhafter erscheinen: Sie musste mehrere Stockwerke hoch sein, war sehr breit und von dreieckiger Form und hatte wohl kaum etwas mit Aerodynamik zu tun.

„Das … das is‘n Model von ‘nem echten Flugzeug?“, fragte Gideon verblüfft. Er bezweifelte, dass eine solche Monstrosität sich jemals in die Luft erheben könnte.

„Yep, eines der größten Schiffe, die noch im Einsatz sind“, bestätigte Sharla. „Hat sogar seinen eigenen Klasse-13-Partikel-Erreger-Antrieb. Der kann über Zwölfhundert metrische Tonnen Atmosphärendruck erzeugen, nicht nur zum Antrieb, sondern auch, um Windverriss zu verhindern. _Und_ er hat genügend Treibstoffkapazität, um eine ganze Besatzung samt vollständige Beladung _zweimal_ um den gesamten Erdball zu transportieren, bevor es nachbetankt werden muss.“

„Ich, ähm … ich versteh nur einen Bruchteil von dem, was du da sagst“, lachte Gideon. Er bewunderte, wie viel Sharla offensichtlich wusste.

„Oh, tut mir leid“ Sie hielt sich die Schachtel behutsam vor die Brust. „Wollte nich‘ angeben. Is‘ nur recht interessant für mich.“

„Das is‘ ja wohl offensichtlich.“ Gideon schüttelte den Kopf. Er bemerkte, wie Sharlas ländlicher Zungenschlag etwas zu spüren war. „Willst du es haben?“

„Mm-hmm“, nickte sie. Sie war sichtlich glücklich über ihren Fund.

* * *

 

„Nächster Halt, Nageria, Hauptbahnhof“, war die Stimme vom Band im Zug zu hören. „Dort ist der Umstieg in die Anschlusszüge nach Zoomania und Haverfoal möglich.“

Der Zug machte quietschende Geräusche, als er anfuhr, um die Bahnstation zu verlassen. Die Schneelandschaften von Coati Canyon zogen an ihnen vorbei, während Sharla und Gideon aus den bequemen warmen Sitzen nach draußen blickten. Diesmal saßen nicht so viele andere Tiere in dem Wagon, weil die meisten der Studenten schon in den Zügen, die vor mehr als einer Stunde abgefahren sind, unterwegs waren. Gideon hatte diese Strategie entwickelt, um dem Chaos direkt nach den Kursen zu entgehen und er machte das seitdem immer so, wenn er nicht gleich nach der Schule zur Arbeit musste.

„Also“, versuchte Gideon den Fluss ihrer Unterhaltung am Laufen zu halten. „Du fliegst tatsächlich welche von diesen Flugzeugen oder Luftschiffen?“

Sharla lachte, als sie die Plastiktüte, die ihr neues Modellflugzeug enthielt, auf den Boden neben sich stellte. „Nein, nein. Ich bin kein Pilot“, erklärte sie. „Ich gehöre zur Instandhaltung und Maschinenbauabteilung. Ich bin die meiste Zeit entweder im Hangar oder in den Werkstätten.“

„Ich wäre das schon gerne. Als du gestern erzählt hast, dass du mit Flugzeugen arbeitest, hast du mich also nicht veralbert. Ich nehme an, dass es dir Spaß macht?“

„Ich find’s toll! Ich meine … ich bin immer noch dabei, mich daran zu gewöhnen, so weit von daheim weg zu sein. Aber ich glaube wirklich, dass das ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung war.“

„Jep, das Gefühl kenn‘ ich auch“, stimmte Gideon zu.

„Wenn wir schon davon sprechen. Wie ist es mit deiner Ausbildung?“, fragte Sharla neugierig. „Hast du neue ausgefallene Rezepte gelernt?“

„Ah, na ja, bei den kulinarischen Künsten geht es _per se_ nicht darum, neue Rezepte zu lernen.“, erklärte Gideon. Seine Leidenschaft begann die Oberhand zu gewinnen: „Ich lerne hauptsächlich, ob Zutaten gut harmonieren, und _warum_ sie gut harmonieren.“ Er begann an seinen Finger die einzelnen Punkte abzuzählen. „Ähm, wie man durch die Art der Zubereitung ganz bestimmte Geschmacksrichtungen entfaltet, und warum man Essen bei ganz bestimmten Temperaturen kocht, und … oh … und Anrichtung. Das is‘ echt wichtig. Es geht sehr darum, wie dein Gericht aussieht. Selbst wenn du ein echt gutes Essen kochst, aber es sieht nicht so toll aus, werden nich‘ so viele Tiere versucht sein, es zu probier‘n. Und u-uh …“, Gideon bemerkte, dass er viel zu viel redete. Plötzlich fühlte er sich unwohl. „T-tja. Hab mich grade etwas mit mitreißen lassen ...“ Er legte seine Pfoten in seinen Schoß und rubbelte dann verlegen an seinen Hosenbeinen herum.

Sharla schwieg und blickte Gideon an. Er wirkte so kompetent, während er erklärte, was er lernte, was seine Leidenschaft war. Sie legte einen Huf auf seinen Arm und lächelte ihn herzlich an.

Gideon schaute auf den schwarzen Huf auf seinem Arm, dann zu Sharla. Ihre Augen, ihr sanfter aber dennoch leidenschaftlicher Blick ließen seltsame und gleichzeitig angenehme Gefühle in ihm aufsteigen.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Gideon.“ Ihre Stimme klang ehrlich und verständnisvoll. „Auf alles, was du getan hast, um so weit zu kommen.“

Sicher, Sharla hatte ihm schon vorher ihre Anerkennung ausgesprochen, aber da war etwas in ihrem Blick, in ihrer sanften Berührung. Sie meinte es _genauso_. Ganz tief und ganz ehrlich. Für sie war das geschehen. Für sie hatte er erreicht, für was er so hart gekämpft hatte, um es zu schaffen. Sich zum Besseren zu bekehren. Sich zu verändern … für sie.

Er bemerkte, dass er schon eine ganze Weile in ihrem Blick versunken war, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Er unterbrach den Augenkontakt und schüttelte den Kopf. „N-N-na ja, verdammt, meine Süße“, begann er, während er versuchte, seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen und sein Gesicht sich begann, heißer anzufühlen. „Das gilt aber auch für dich. Ich bin genauso stolz auf dich.“

„Oh, naja, ich …“, Sharla zog ihren Huf zurück, um sich seitlich an der Schnauze zu kratzen. „Weißt du. Ich hab‘ nichts getan, im Vergleich zu dir, Gideon. Alles, was ich gemacht hatte, war von zu Hause abzuhauen und der Luftwaffe beizutreten, um Flugzeuge und Turbinen zu reparieren … nur Spaß, ich b-bin nicht wirklich abgehauen.“ Sie kicherte.

„So wie’s aussieht, versuchen wir uns beim Schüchtern- und Bescheiden-Sein zu übertrumpfen.“ Er grinste, als die neckische Bemerkung ganz natürlich von seinen Lippen kam.

„Das sagen meine Eltern auch immer“, sagte sie liebevoll, aber ihr Ausdruck verwandelte sich langsam in einen etwas nachdenklicheren.

„Was sagen sie?“, fragte Gideon. „Dass du schüchtern und bescheiden bist?“

„Ne“, sie schüttelte, immer noch in Gedanken, den Kopf: „Sie sagen, dass sie stolz auf mich sind und dass …, dass ich Dinge tue, von denen sie niemals dachten, dass ein schwa … eh … ein Schaf tun könnte.“

„Ich würde verdammt noch mal sagen“, meinte Gideon, „dass du Sachen machst, von denen ich niemals gedacht hätte, dass überhaupt ein Tier sie tun könnte, Schaf oder nicht.“

Sharla grinste feierlich: „Was denn? Der Luftwaffe beitreten?“

„Naja“, Gideon wedelte mit der Pfote in der Luft herum, während er überlegte: „Das is‘ es nicht.“

Sharla blickte Gideon ruhig an, während er um die richtigen Worte rang.

„Weißt du noch, vor all den Jahren“, sprach er schließlich weiter. Er kratzte sich am Hals, etwas dass er öfters tat, wenn er ein sensibles Thema, normalerweise die Vergangenheit, ansprach. „Als du und Judy dieses kleine Theaterstück gegeben habt, wo ihr gesagt habt, was ihr werden wollt, wenn ihr mal groß seid.“

„Mmm“, nickte Sharla.

„Ich glaub‘, ich war … n-neidisch.“ Es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer, es auszusprechen.

„Neidisch?“, fragte Sharla unsicher.

„Ja … es war wie, … erst dachte ich, ihr seid total übergeschnappt, total unrealistisch. Hasen als Polizisten, Schafe als … ähm, eh … i-ch m-mein jetzt nicht …“

Sharla schüttelte beinahe amüsiert den Kopf: „Gid, es ist schon gut, sag einfach, was du sagen wolltest.“

„Eh, ja, richtig. Wieauchimmer, a-als ihr das alles gesagt habt, dass ihr das werden wolltet, dachte ich, dass ihr gar nicht wisst, wovon ihr da redet. Dachte, dass du schon merken würdest, wie schwer es is‘ Astronaut zu werden, und Judy würde schon merken, dass Hasen einfach keine Polizisten werden können.“

„Denkst du das immer noch?“, obwohl sie die Antwort wohl schon kannte, fragte Sharla dennoch: Sie wollte es von ihm hören.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ne. Ich denke, ihr beide habt mir das Gegenteil bewiesen … Sharla, du hast niemals aufgegeben, solange ich dich kenne, warst du niemals unsicher bei dem, was du wolltest. Du hast dich niemals drum gekümmert, was jeder sonst dachte, dir waren die Nein-Sager egal … w-wie ich.“

Obwohl er von ihr wegsah, einfach geradeaus blickte, während seine Pfoten unruhig aneinander herumfingerten, fühlte er ihren Blick auf sich. Sharlas warmen und zärtlichen Blick, der bewusst und unerschütterlich auf ihm ruhte, während sie seinen Worten lauschte.

„Ich gl-glaube, dass es mich zum Nachdenken gebracht hat“, fuhr er fort. „Wenn ein Hase ein Polizist werden kann, u-und ein Schaf in den Weltraum fliegen … dann …“

Sharla seuftze etwas amüsiert auf, begeistert und dankbar über Gideons Gedanken, aber: „Noch bin ich kein Astronaut.“

Gideon drehte sich daraufhin zu ihr um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sharla hatte bemerkt, wie schwer ihm das bisher gefallen war. „Aber du wirst einer werden“, sagte er. „Da hab‘ ich nicht den leisesten Zweifel, Süße.“

Als sie die Worte von Gideon hörte, genau in diesem Moment, fühlte Sharla etwas in ihrem Inneren: Er glaubte an sie und er wollte, dass sie Erfolg hatte. Aber was genau war es, was sie fühlte?

Es gibt Augenblicke, in denen man sich sehnlich etwas wünscht, aber nicht genau weiß, was es eigentlich ist. Wie eine leise Stimme im Unterbewusstsein, die einem zu Höherem antreibt. Aber zu was?

„Glaubst du …“, Sharla schluckte, sie bemerkte, dass ihr Mund ein wenig offenstand. „Glaubst du das wirklich?“

„Hundertprozentig“, versicherte Gideon. Ihr Augenkontakt blieb bestehen. „Wenn es jemals ein erstes Schaf im Weltall gibt, dann wirst du es sein, meine Süße.

* * *

 

> Später Nachmittag  
>  Im Zug nach Pawstin, Ibexas

Sie hätte es in ihre Reisetasche stecken können, aber stattdessen hielt sie es fest mit den Armen umschlossen. Es war ein Päckchen mit Kleeblütenkeksen, das mit einem roten Seidenband zusammengehalten wurde. Der Inhalt fühlte sich noch warm an, weil er erst vor einer Stunde gebacken worden war. Der Duft des Gebäcks war ihr vertraut und ließ sie an ihre Heimat zurückdenken. Es war Gideons Rezept und ihr Mund wurde wässrig bei dem Gedanken an die Köstlichkeit, die sie ganz bestimmt noch an diesem Tag probieren würde. Aber für diesen Augenblick begnügte sie sich damit, sie dicht an ihren Körper gepresst festzuhalten.

Um sie zu backen, war Gideon ins Kodiak Café losgezogen, während Sharla nach Hause gegangen war, um für ihre Rückreise nach Ibexas zu packen. Sie hatten sich am Bahnsteig verabredet, um sich zu verabschieden. Es war wie eine Wiederholung ihres ersten Abschieds, zwei Jahren war das nun her, als sie erstmals nach Ibexas aufgebrochen war, um sich den Streitkräften anzuschließen. Aber dieses Mal war ihre Freundschaft aufgeblüht und Gideon hat etwas getan, was ihm schon lange auf der Seele gelegen hatte, er sich aber bisher nicht getraut hatte: Er hatte sie nach ihrer Telefonnummer gefragt.

„Hier …“, sagte Gideon, als er ihr das hübsch verpackte Paket reichte. „is‘ wie ein verfrühtes Geburtstaggeschenk. I-ich weiß noch, wann dein Geburtstag is‘, w-weil ich dich früher mit den Aprilscherzen in der Schule geärgert habe, dem 1. April …“

Wie weit waren sie beide gekommen. Sie konnte nur staunen, wenn sie die Veränderungen überdachte, die sich ereignet hatten, Veränderungen, die sie zu der Freundschaft, die sie jetzt teilten, gebracht hatten. Warme wohlige Gefühle, nicht nur von der Keksdose auf ihrem Schoß, sondern aus ihrem Inneren breiteten sich über ihren ganzen Körper aus.

Sharla erkannte jetzt, dass es das war, was sie gewollt hatte. Etwas, dessen sie sich erst in diesem Moment bewusst wurde, als Gideon ihr seine absolute Zuversicht in sie zugesprochen hatte. Wie lange sie das gewollt hatte, warum sie es überhaupt gewollt hatte, war ihr nicht bewusst. Aber bei dieser Sache war sie sich jetzt vollkommen sicher: Sie hatte sich danach gesehnt, dass Gideon an sie glaubte, ihren kämpferischen Geist sah und sie anfeuerte, gegen alle Widerstände und kulturelle Schranken anzukämpfen.

Sie lächelte. Irgendwie hatte sie jetzt nach langer Zeit endlich ihren Frieden gefunden. Sie wusste, nach was sie sich sehnte und es war in Erfüllung gegangen: Gideon glaubte an sie, felsenfest … und sie glaubte an ihn.

Es war egal, wenn die ganze Welt versuchen würde, ihr das zu verwehren, was sie immer gewollt hatte, ihr zu sagen, dass sie niemals eine Chance haben würde, die Sterne zu erreichen. So lange Gideon es glaubte, war das scheinbar Unmögliche nicht mehr ganz so unerreichbar.

Schließlich war das etwas, an dem sich Sharla festhalten konnte.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes auf dem Weg nach Ibexas, und manchmal … manchmal hält das Schicksal Dinge für uns bereit, die selbst unsere besten Absichten nicht aufhalten können …


End file.
